New Start
by Lady-Slytherin-Snape
Summary: Harry starts over but wait Harry not a he, hes a she Her name is Harrett Joseaphine Potter and she's starting over. Parings: Joseaphine/Edward, Bella/Jacob, Emmett/Rosealie, Esme/Carlise, Alice/Jasper
1. Chapter 1

New Start

Disclamier: I own Harrett Joseaphine Potter but nothing else. The rest is owned respectively by Stephanie Meyer and JKRowling and WB Studio.

Summary: Harry starts over but wait Harry not a he, hes a she Her name is Harrett Joseaphine Potter and she's starting over.  
Parings: Joseaphine/Edward, Bella/Jacob,  
Emmett/Rosealie, Esme/Carlise, Alice/Jasper

Chapter One: Forks

Home, Finally as I steped out of my new Bettle, I stood looking at my Godfathers cottage Black Cottage located in Forks, Washington USA. It was so good that now i could start my life away from the people of my past. I found out when Padfoot died he willed everything to me and made me his Heir I was now Lady Potter-Black. So I decided that if i survived the Final Battle that I would go away and start a new life. So here I was, I walked to my Door after grabing my bag from the car and locking it.

I then unlocked the Cottage Door and walked in and turned on the lights. I sat the bag on the floor and called "Dobby"

(pop)

"Yes, Mistress?" Dobby asked,

"Dobby I've told you to call me Joseaphine , please go set up the Kitchen and the Master Bedroom , I'm going to take a look around and set up the wards."

" Yes, Mistress."

(pop) Ugh! and I grab my wand and step back outside. I took a breath and cleared my head and started the spell to set the wards and walked clockwise around the cottage. As I finished the wards flashed and disappered. I then went back into the house and shut and locked the door.

I then entered the living room to see sheets on the furniture I waved my wand and sent the sheets to the laundry room to be washed later and cast SCRIGIFY on the living room to clean it and walked over to the entertainment center and opened it, to see that there was a old tv and vcr and record player. 'Seems I'll need new electronics for this room." I then close the door to the center and headed to the Kitchen to get a snack before bed and finish unpacking the Kitchen Food.I put the food up into the cupborad and the cold stuff in the refrigerator. I then grabed my snack and head to my room to get ready for bed. As I walked through the house I passed through the living room and down the hallway to come to the door on the right whitch lead upstairs beside the stairway there was a bathroom accross from the stair was a bed room with a connectiong door to the nest room witch had it own bathroom my room as I exited the master bedrrom there was two doors accross the hall the door on the left was another bedroom and the door and the right was an office and accross from the office was another bedroom,I then went upstairs yo see three doors the two where on one side and the other was on the other side the one door room turned out to be a huge Library space, and the other two door lead to to bedroom site with there own baths, I then went back dorn stair and headed to the kitchen, on the other side of the Kitchen was the Formal Dining room there was a door into the Reciving room through here ,and the door to the basement and the back door was throught the sun room witch was off of the Kitchen. In the Basement was a Potions Lab a Training Room and a small room for Dobby and Kreatcher to sleep in there was also a Laundry room and a storage room. Finally I reached my room and enterd to find Dobby finish making the bed and laying out my night clothes.

"Thank you Dobby for unpacking the Kitchen and my room. You may finish the unpacking tommarrow go get some sleep we've had a long day."

"Yes, Mistress."

(pop) and he was gone. I grabed my clothes and headed to the bath to shower and sleep.

Dam Alarm clock I rolled over and turned it off. I so need more sleep, then I rememberd why I was so tired I fianlly made it the Forks. I then rolled over and got up and got dressed for the day. Before leaving my room I grabed my Cell Phone, Keys, two folders and what looked like a toy truck from my trunk, then headed to the Kitchen for Breakfast. When I reached the Kitchen Dobby already had Breakfast ready and on the table. So I sat down and eat a good Breakfast.

"Thank You, Dobby for Breakfast, I'll be gone most of the day so don't worry about lunch please finish unpacking the house I'll be going to Gringotts to get a card from them and then get suppies that we didn't bring also stuff for the Potions Lab and Training room. You dont have to unpack the office stuff I'll do that when I get home later. I should be back by 2 or 3 pm."

"Yes, Mistress are you still planning to enroll in to Muggle School."

"Yes, I'm afraid so it will stop people for being suspison after all I am only 17 and living on my own I don't want to draw anymore attention than nessesary."

"Very well, Mistress. With that I finished my Breakfast and grabed my folders and headed to the door just as I was about to leave there came a knock at the door.

(knock, knock) I answered the door and there was a Forks Police Officer standing on my step.

"May I help you Officer?"

"Good Morning I'm Carlie Swan Cheif of the Forks Police, I've came to welcome you to Forks. You wouldn't be Miss Potter would you?"

"Yes, Officer I am. I got in late last night. Thank you for the welcome."

"Are you heading out?"

"Yes , Sir I have some errends to run, I have to go to the School and the phone and tv company as well as go to Port Angles to get a few things."

"Oh , your enrolling in school."

" Yes , I'll be a Senior this year."

"My Daughter Isabella will be a Senior also this year perhaps you'll be in some of the same classes."

"Perhaps."

"Well Thank You, Cheif Swan."

"No Problem, Well I'll let you get on with you day Miss Potter."

"Call me Joseaphine."

"Very well Have a good day Joseaphine."

"Good day Cheif."

And with that the Cheif left, After he left I pulled out my wand and appriated to Port Angels.

(crack)

Well what do you think so far?  
Hope you like it.  
I know I haven't written anything lately but my life has been crazy these last couple of years. I've gotten married and had a kid her name is Serenity and she beautiful. This had been the first time in a while that I've been able to write. Well I'll Update soon.  
This takes place after New Moon and after Deathly Hollows except Harry leaves and becomes Harrett his true self and leaves the Wizarding World to star her life over with Teddy in Forks. There will be slight Dumbledore and Ron and Hermione Bashing. Bella chose Jacob over Edward after the returned from the Valtori. Edward has accepted her desions and they are now just firends. Bella and Jacob are mates. Bella dosn't become a vampire and dosen't give birth to Nessie. Joseaphine helps Edward move on and he figures out the she is his true mate. Victoria dose return but with the help of the Wolves and Joseaphine the Cullens catch and kill her and the New is offically Joseaphines son as she adopted him before leaving London and Edward also adopts him when he and Jose get married.

JaNe

Lady_Zeaphora


	2. Chapter 2

New Start

Disclamier: I own Harrett Joseaphine Potter but nothing else. The rest is owned respectively by Stephanie Meyer and JKRowling and WB Studio.

Summary: Harry starts over but wait Harry not a he, hes a she Her name is Harrett Joseaphine Potter and she's starting over.  
Parings: Joseaphine/Edward, Bella/Jacob,  
Emmett/Rosealie, Esme/Carlise, Alice/Jasper

Chapter 2: Gringotts/ Shopping

I reapperd outside Gringotts Bank in Port Angels. I enterd and walked over to the teller and handed a letter from my account Manger Griphook in the London Branch.

"Eccuse me Master Goblin, I've reascently move my residence here from London my account Manager told me to give you this letter to your Cheif Gobin in charge of this bank and he or she would take care of me."

"Very well, hand me the letter I will deliver it the our Cheif here." And I handed him the letter from Griphook. After he left to deliver the letter i went and sat down at the waiting area. As I waited I took out my list of things I had to do today.

1: Go the Gringotts and Inform the Potter and Black Account Manger here that i will be here to contoct buissness.

2: Get supplies for Potions Lab, Training Room , Robes , Books for finishing my wizaeding training.

3:Go to muggle store for school suplies, clothes, books, electronics, and baby stuff for Teddy.

4: Contact American Ministry to set up intercontental floo conection for buissness and Andromeda.

5: Enroll into Forks High and Set up the phone and internet and satilite for the house.

6: Get a new owl or pet.

7: Inform Billy Black about Padfoot.

Shorly after that the Goblin came back,

"Follow me Miss Potter Goblin Gorbink will see you now."

With that I got up and followed the Goblin through Gringotts to My new Mangers Office. "You may go in Master Gorbink is waiting for you." "Thank you Sir."

(knock knock)

"Enter"

"Good Morning Goblin Gorbink do you have any question or did Goblin Griphook answer them in his letter?"

"Miss Potter Its a pleasure to you here, your account Manger answered most of my questions, I just have one question for you.  
What may I help you with today?"

"Master Gorbink the only thing I require today is if you have anything avalible for me to use in the muggle world instead of having to excenge my money for muggle currency? Also I would greatly appreciate if you could contact the American Ministry and inform them off my residence here in the US and also have someone come and set up an International Floo connection in my home, I also reqire that my statement for my Valts sent to my home for reveiew including money and properites and anything else my Valts contain. While your doing that see if you can find a Wizarding School that is Isolated where I may send my son when it is time and also where I may go to take my NEWTS exams.  
I will be doing home study for the exams and have a warded room in my home for the practical lessons, that is so I will go undetected by the Muggle who live in Forks."

"Yes , Miss Potter we have what the Muggles call a credit card that will take the money straight from you account, it will work for both Muggle and Wizarding Stores, I will cantact the Misisdtry and put in that you requested a Floo in your home and send the papers for you residence here in the US and as well as in a Muggle neigborhood of Forks Washington. We will Invitory or valts and send you your statements to your home in two days. It will cast you 500 Gallons to set up the Floo Connection and 100 Gallons to get the card."

"Very well you may take the money from my account for the card and Floo while you do that set up a trust fund for my son Theadore Lupin for 1,000 Gallons it should gain intrest and be enough for him when he starts school. Also set an account up for Billy Black for 10.000 gallons a month but send it into his Muggle bank account as he is a Sqib."

"Yes mame just let me get the paperwork started and then you may sigh the paper work and receave your card also to use it in muggle stores you will have to set a pin number for it what would you like it to be?"

"HMM how about 1188."

and with that Gorbink handed me the paperwork to fillout and sign, while I did that he called a goblin to set up the card with the pin I finished the paperwork I handed it to Gorbink and he handed me my card. I got up and shook his hand.

"Thank you Gorbink for your help this Morning I hope to do more Business with you and May your Gold me Blessed."

"Thank you Miss Potter and the same to you." and with that I left his office and headed out of Gringotts and went to Rosewood Alley and headed to the Apothicary to get potion supplies for the Lab.

(Ding)

"May I help you Miss?"

"Yes, Sir I require two of everything in your shop including coldrens and measureing utentels and cutting impliments, make sure the ingreadents are packed properly and with unbreakable chams placed on them, I want them sent to this address my Elf will be there to receve the packages. What do I own you?"

"That will be 10.000 Gallons Miss that includes the unbreakable charm and rare ingredents we have in stock."

"Very well" and I hand him the card. He scans the card and hands it back and he says "Have a good Day."

I nod at him and take my card and leave.

I then head to the Book store and walk in.

(Ding)

I imedently start to look for books on my for my NEWTS exams and books so that I can school Teddy if I need to as well as DADA book and Potion Books and some story book for Teddy as well. After I found what I was looking for I took them up to the desk and paid for them. After they where put into bags I shrunk them and put them into my pocket and left the store.

I then headed to the Home Furniture Store. When I walked in I headed to the Baby section to get stuff for Teddy I got a crib that change later on to a toddler bed and single bed as well next I got a playpen a car seat and stroller a changing table a dresser, some clothes (this includes socks and shoes as well a onsies and regular clothes), Diaper bag, toys and diapers and wipes and baby food and formula, bottles and a swing, and even some potions to help with diaper rash and teething. I then went up front and paid for everything and shrank it after it was paid next stop would be to pick up a couple set of robes for myself, Dobby and Teddy.

I picked out an Dress Robe and a Robe to where while doing Potions and a casual set, Dobby got a set for cleaning and a set for when I have quest with my Crest on both and Teddy got two sets as well one for going out and a casual set. I then paid for them and told her to have them deliverd after she was done, and left for the last place I had to go in the Alley.

My Last stop was the owl/pet store. I need an owl so I could send letters aand such. So I walked and started to look around at the bird I had already decided against an owl as it would upset me to always see it and think of Hedwig. So I decided to get an Eagle instead, I found a Black Eagle Hawk and picked her up and also the stuff I would need for her. I was heading up to the counter when I spotted some wolf cubs playing and one of them was a beautiful amber color and I decided to get him as well and I grabed stuff I would need for him, then I payed for them and headed on my way. After I left the shop I told NightWing where to go and sent her home.

I then found a secluded spot and appriated to a Muggle Store to finish my shopping and when I arrived I got out the Truck and unshrunk it and drove it to the store and parked. I then went into the store and went straight to the electronic section. I got a 47in Flat Screen, a Dvd Player, a HP Labtop, a video camera, a digital camera, a Playstaion 3 and a Stero with cd player an a I-Pod Import, a I-Pod with 200 dollors worth of downloads and a Cordless Phone with caller ID for the House. I also got several Dvds , Blue Ray Movies and Some CDs and games for the PS3. I then went and found a game system for Teddy to help his develpment and games for it. I also got a Treadmill and workout bench with weights for the Training room and stuff for Yoga and Tibo. Next i got Muggle School supplies (..notebooks,folders,and such) and some new Muggle clothes for school and even some for Teddy. I also got some running clothes and shoes as well as work out clothes. I then went and paid for everything and went and loaded up the truck, and left the Muggle part of Port Angles. Once I found a secluded spot I got out and shrunk everything and appriated home.

(Crack)

So what do you think?  
Any questions?  
JaNe Lady_Zeaphora

` 


	3. Chapter 3

New Start

Disclamier: I own Harrett Joseaphine Potter but nothing else. The rest is owned respectively by Stephanie Meyer and JKRowling and WB Studio.

Summary: Harry starts over but wait Harry not a he, hes a she Her name is Harrett Joseaphine Potter and she's starting over.  
Parings: Joseaphine/Edward, Bella/Jacob,  
Emmett/Rosealie, Esme/Carlise, Alice/Jasper

Chapter 3: Forks/LaPush

I returned to the Cottage. (crack)  
After I returned I called for Dobby.

" Dobby"

(pop)

"Yes Mistress."

"Take everything I bought and Put it where it belongs Teddy room is the first door on the right next to the my bedroom with the connecting door. The Quest room is across from my room, the Office is opposite the other bedroom next to mine. and of course the training equipment gose in the Traning Room.  
Set the Electronics in the Living Room except the Lab Top that gose in the Office along with the Camera and Video Camera. The Stero and I-Pod are to go to the Training room as my Wizarding clothes and Muggle Clothes into seperate Closets and do the Same for Teddy. You may decorate the room approperatly for Teddy,however I would like a mural of the meradurs and the Portraits of Remus and Tonks hung in his room. Also hang the Portraits of My parents and the Founder and Merlin and Morgana and Sirius and the copy of Remus and Tonks together in the Office, that room is to be warded so that no muggles may enter it without premmision first from me. You may hang any other picture you deem fit through out the house just deactivate them before doing so also set Nightwing things in my office but you can set Moonys stuff up in the Kitchen for unpack the Black Library and all the other books I got except for the muggle ones in the Libary on the second floor. The muggle books are to go to the Office for easy access. Also clean the two suite rooms on that floor and make sure that they have clean sheets and Conforters, I have a feeling they will be in use. Have the Potion Ingrediants arrived yet?"

"Yes, Mistress they arrived an hour ago and i've already put every thing away and unpacked most of the thing that we brought with us. A letter arrived from the Ministry a minute ago."

"AH may I have it."

"Yes Mistress." and he hand her the letter from the Ministry.

Miss Potter-Black

We Have recieved your request for a Internationl Floo channel open for your home. We will arrive promply at 8 Am Tommarow Morning to install and ward you home for the Floo Connection.

Sincerly,Jeffery Stine Head of International Floo Connection

there was also another letter with this one

Miss Potter-Black

We have been informed by your account Manger Gorbink at Branch of Gingotts located in Port Angles. That you are currently residing in Forks, Washington, USA. Forks is primaryly a Muggle Village except we have had reports of Shape Shifters in the Indian Reservation of LaPush. We strong advive caution when dealing with the Resident Magical Creature. There had been no report of problems from LaPush. So just keep your eyes and ears Peeled.  
We will be sending a Represenative to your home Tommarow at 9 Am for you to sign the papers.

Sincerly, Janet Lee Head of Wizarding Residence in Muggle Areas

"Thank you Dobby you may go now and do as I asked I still have some errends to run in town I shall not be long I hope."

"Yes Mistress"

(pop)

I then pulled out my keys for my car and the folder for the school enrollment, and headed to the car and got in and headed to the High School.

As I found the school I noticed that it was small, smaller than Hogwart thats for sure. I parked and got out of my car and headed to the office.

(ding)

"Hello, Young Lady may I help you?"

"Yes, My name is Joseaphine Potter and I just moved her and I need to enroll into school for my Senior Year, I have my papers hereif you need them."

"Oh, the Cheif mentioned that you might stop by to enroll today. We took the liberty of getting your paperwork started if you could just fill it out I'll make copys of you information and will get you set up for the start of school on Aug 2."

"Thank you Mrs Davis ." and with that I took the paperwork and sat down to fill it out. After I finished I turned in the paper work.

"Thank you Miss Potter, we should have you schedual ready for pic up on the 1st if you want to pick it up early if not it will be here for you and the 2od."

"Thank you Mrs Davis I'LL see you on the 2od then." and with that I walked out and back to my car I still had to stop by the Phone Company and Satilite Company to get them to come out and set it up.  
So I headed to the Phone store first.

(ding)

"May I help you Mis?"

"Yes I need someone to come out and turn on my phone and also set it up so that I may use the Internet."

"Yes Miss we can have someone out tommarow afternoon at about 1Pm if thats acceptable."

"Yes thats Fine, How much will that cost me?"

"That cost for the turn on and instalation for the Internet will cost you 250 dollor and 80 dollars a month. That is if you dont run up any long distance calls."

With that I handed her my card and enterd my pin and left the store for the Satilite Store next to it.

(Ding)

"Yes Miss may I help you?"

"Yes i need someone to come out and set up a satilite for the Tv."

"What kind of package would you like, we have the Basic package with 150 channels for 39.99 , Choice Package with 250 channels for 57.99 or the Plationm Package with everything including movie channels and sport channels for 150.00?"

"I'll take the Choice Package for 57.99. Dose that include Instalation or is that extra?"

"That includes instillation as you are a new coustomer the installation is included in your package total today will be 250 dollars next month you should only pay 57.99 a month." I signed the paperwork and paid for it.

I then left the store and Headed to my last stop LaPush to see Billy.

As I drove down to LaPush, I went over what I would tell him about Sirius. Just thinking of him still caused my heart to hurt. I was so not looking foreward to this but it was what Snuffles wanted. As I reached LaPush I stoped to ask for direction. They told me Billys place was out toward the Beach and there would be a Old Red Chevy truck there and a Black Rabbit car in the drive. So I drove untill I saw the vehicles and pulled into the driveway and turned off the car and got out and walked to the door and Knocked.

(Knock knock)

A young man answerd the door he looked really tan and had short hair croped on his head beside him was a young girl who was extreamly pale and had long brown hair her arm was aroung the boys waist. I was getting a vibe from both the teenagers but they didnt seem threating so I shook off the feeling and looked around to see an older Gentleman in a wheel chair watching me.

"Excuse me are you Billy Black?"

"Yes may I ask who you are?"

"Oh Im sorry im Joseaphine Potter, I was Sirius Goddaughter."

"You Know Cusin Sirius?"

I walked and and sat down on the couch and turned back to Billy.

"Before I say more do the teenagers know about Sirius and what he was?"

"My son Jacob dose but because Bella is yet to marry him she dose not."

"Very well Miss Bella Ill need you to swar that anything you hear or see will not leave this roon understood."

"Yes mame i sware i wont say a thing."

With that we both glowed a blue color and i nodded my acceptance to her oath.

"What was that?" Jacobed asked

"shes fine it was just my magic accepting her oath."

"Magic what are you?"

"I am a witch, I was Born one and so was Sirius Billy here is Sirius cusin the only reason that he dosnt have magic himself is that his parnets were sqibs, it means that hes desended from a magical family but possess no magic himself. But I see that the Shape Shifter gene passed on."

"Shape Shifter?"

"She speaks of the wolf within Jake."

"Oh"

"Now down to buissness what can i do you Miss Potter?"

"Call me Joseaphine, Billy after all we are family. Sirius passed away 4 years ago in a Dealth Eater Attack in the DOM in the Ministry of Magic, He died protection me from Belletrix Lastrange aka Black your other cusin who is a Dealth Eater and served Voldimort. When he died in his will he named me his Heir and Head of the Black Family. Seeing as you are a Black and the Last Remaining true Black Besides Narrissa who married Malfoy I thought it prodent to inform you that Im reinstating your family rights as a Black."

"What dose that mean ezactly?" asked Bella

"It means that should I die the Head of the Family will become either Billy if he still lives or Young Jacob here. I will send you some book to toutor him in Wizarding calture and send a portfolio of the Black Bussiness and I will set aside a annuall allowence of 1,000 gallons a month to be deposited into your accounts each month for your needs and I will send a Healer to look at you and see if he can possibly fix your legs and also to check out Jacob to make sure the transformations he gose trough hasnt caused him any problems. I will also send you a book to read about Shape Shifters and such. Are you Alpha in the pack?"

"No Sam is although I could be if I wanted the postion."

That is good Tell your Alpha that I would like to speak with him when he has a chance. I live just outside of Forks in the Black Cottage its just about 30 min outside LaPush."

"Yeah sure I'll let Sam know you want to talk I'm gessing you want it at your place."

"Yes please I'm going to be busy tommarow all day but it should be fine by 7 pm."

"Alright well I must go I need to return home to finish unpacking.

"Good Bye Joseaphine, vist me again soon."

"I will Billy untill next time bye.  
and with that I left and headed out to my car and home.

After I reached home I parked the car and went into the house. I them headed to the Kitchen for a snack and then my Office. When I passed the Living Room I checked the Entertainment center and saw that everything was hocked up right and just waiting to be used. I then stoped at Teddys Room and opened the door to see that the Carpet had been changed from a dusty brown to a hunter green, on one wall was the Mural of the Meradurs in the forest at night looking up at the moon Prongs had a rope of Lilys around his neck and Moony looked mygestic and then there was Padfoot who was grinning his doggy grin and looking at Moony and Prongs. The other wall was painted with a Murel of Hogwarts Grounds including the Quidditch Pitch and Herbilogy Houses and even the lake and the Owlery. If you looked close enough you could see Owls in the Owlery and a long red tentigal come out of the lake, you could even see the Whomping Willow. The Other wall Has two Portraits Hanging one of Remy and the other of Tonks they were both asleep so I didnt bother them. The Bed was made with an Amber colord comforter set , everything seemed to be in place, so I left the room and headed to my office.

As I enterd the office I seen that he had set up the Desk and Filing cabnet and set the Lab Top on my desk but every thing else was still in boxes in the cornor. The room was done in a Burgendy Red color with a dark Rosewood to excentuate it. I shut the door behind me and set my food an my desk and turned to the Portriats that were hanging on my wall with out the Book cases and waved my hand to activate them. I watched them come to life as I took a seat behind my desk.

(Cough) "Its good to see you again Joseaphine." said Merlin Morgana just shock her head in agreecnce.

"Hello, Everyone we finally made it to Forks Sorry I didnt see you sooner but we arrived late last night and I had errends to run today before I could stop an relax for a min before I had to orginize in here. Sirius I spook with Billy today and informed him of your dealth as well as informed him that his son Jacob is to be groomed to take over the Family name and Buissness if need be, I'm going to send him the books you requested that I give him, also he is a Shape Shifter apparently hes a wolf. I've asked for a meeting with his Alpha Sam later tommarow night."

"That sounds alright How was Billy?"

"It seems that he had an accedent a while back ago he in a wheelchair I'll be sending over a healer to take a look at both of the blacks."

"oh Billy was always a workaholic I hope that the healer can help him." "So do I"

"When dose Teddy Arrive Cub?" asked Tonks"

"The Ministry should be here sometime in the morning to set up the Floo so hopefully tommarow evening Andromeda will bring him through."

"You should eat sweetheart you look like you haven't eaten sence our last talk." said Lily

" I am mother, I'm just tired and want Teddy to get here I miss my little tyke."

"Did you enroll into Muggle school here Honey?" asked James

"Yeah I went this Morning and enrolled School startd Aug 2 but there having an Open night on the 1st. I also talked to Gorbink, he set up a meeting with the american ministry so that I can sign the papers for residency here."

"Thats good Cub." said Sirius as we talked I ficked my hand and started to unpack the files into the cabnet and the book into catigories on the shelves. It would be School realated materials on the first shelves the Encyclopdia then any other Muggle Books I had. On the neck selves where Fiction on the bottom and NonFiction on the top. The books I got for Teddy I set on the desk so that I would remember that I needed to put them in his room. By the time I was done it was dinner so I said goodnight and left and went to the kitchen to eat.

As I enterd the Kitchen Dobby was just setting down my plait. "Thank you Dobby for unpacking the house and the stuff I bought I love Teddys room."

"Your welcome Mistress." and with that I ate my I was done I got up said goodnight to Dobby and went to my room to see that he had hung up more photos of my parents and of the meradurs and some of Sirius and Remus and Tonks. I them grabed my night clothes and enterd the bath to shower after I was done I brushed my hair and pleated it and went to the bed and layed down and went to sleep for I had a busy day again tommarow.

So what do you think?  
Review Please Tahnks JaNe Lady_Zeaphora 


	4. Chapter 4

New Start

Disclamier: I own Harrett Joseaphine Potter but nothing else. The rest is owned respectively by Stephanie Meyer amd Summit Entertainment and JKRowling and WB Studio Respectivly.

Summary: Harry starts over but wait Harry not a he, hes a she Her name is Harrett Joseaphine Potter and she's starting over. Same story line with various differances.  
Parings: Joseaphine/Edward, Bella/Jacob,  
Emmett/Rosealie, Esme/Carlise, Alice/Jasper

Chapter 4: Vistors and Teddy arrive

The next morning the alarm again woke me at 6am. I got up and changed into my work out clothes as I wanted to work out before the Floo people got here. I headed to the basement after grabing a protein bar and started my warms ups i ran an the treadmill 3 miles did 40 reps of 150 pounds and did some yoga to calm dowm my breathing and magic. after i was done I cast a SCRIGIFY spell to clean the equipment and head to my room to shower and change as they were to arrive in 45 mins that gave me time to eat before they arrived. After I finished eating there came a knock at the door. So I had Dobby answer It.  
"Hello where here to she Miss Potter will you inform her that we are here." "Yes, Sir I shall go and inform my Misstress that she had guest." (pop)

(pop)

"Misstress your guest have arrived I've put them in the Recivening Room."

"Thanks you Dobby you may go about your buissness."

With that I left the Kitchen and Headed to the Receving room with was located through another door in the Living room. As I entered they stood up from the Couch that was placed there for seating while waiting.

"Good Morning Gentalmen sorry for the wait I was busy."

"That is quite alright Miss Potter my name is Richard Bin and my partner is James Stook were here to set up your Floo cennection, James has the final paperwork that needs filled out and the only thing I need to know it was you would like your password to be."

"Very well gentalmen, the password I'D like to set my self if you would just set the Address as Wolf Cottage that would be fine."

With that I sat down and filled out the paper work and when I was done I handed it back to Mr. Stook. When I was done Mr. Bin said that he was finished and expalined how i should set the password and also how ro change it if I have to. I then walked them to the door and thanked them for there time.

With that they left and I went back to the Recieving room to reset the password. I tapped my wand on the mantel and said

"Password resetting Password now is Home is where the Heart Is and then retaped the mantal and stated Password Reset accepted."

And with that my Floo Connection was complete now to Fire Call Andromeda so I kneeled down and Threw in some Floo Powder and said Andromeda's Place and waited for her to answer.

"Hello oh Harrett good to see you did everything go ok, Is everything set for Teddy to arrive?"

"Yes, Andy could you bring Teddy over this afternoon I still have some people showing up later today to to install the phone and satilite and internet, plus im expecting someone from the Ministry so that I can sign the residency papers and i perfer that Teddy isint here while I handel Buissness, this will also give you time to pack any thing you think I havent gotten and to spend some more time with him also when you come threw you need to state Wolf Cottage and the password is Home is where the heart is."

"Alright Harrett Well see you late today."

"Oh give Teddy my love, see you soon Andy." And the fire call ended.

I got up and went to inform Dobby of Andy's and Teddy arriveal later today. After I enformed Him of there coming i went to the Living Room and Set up the Entertainment Equipment so that way when they got here all they had to do is set up the box for the satilite and the Dish. I then went to my office to inform everyone that I would have a muggle in the room later to hook up my internet in the room for my labtop. As I finished talking to everyone I left the room and headed to the outside as i still had to add more wards to the property line. So I grabed my wand and coat witht the hood as it was slightly raining outside. I headed to the front of the driveway and started the incantation for the wards and started to walk clockwize around the property and the forest line and about every 2 meters I let a drop of my blood fall from my hand to the ground to grond the wards in place. When I reached the driveway again I finished the wards by another drop of blood and a placeing crystal in the ground and finished the incantation.

When it was completetd the wards glowed red the blue and the dissappered and the wards would protect the land so that no one who wanted to cause us harm could enter and also it would warn me if any one aproched the home as well as let me know if they were Muggle, Wizard or Magical Chreatcher. I then went back to the house as I needed to eat something to replench my blood and entergy.

I entererd the Cottage and went to the Kitchen and ate a apple and grabed a Protien Shake. I checked the time it was 9 am the Wizard coming to the house from the Ministry should be here soon, Just as I thought that my ward buzzed to let me know that a Wizard had just arrived. So with that I went to open the Door.

"Hello, May I help you Sir?"

"Yes, I'm Jeffery Daves from the American Ministry of Magic Im here for you to sign some papers for the Department of Wizarding Residence in Muggle Communities."

"Welcome Mr. Daves, I'm Miss Joseaphine Potter please do come in so that we may complete your task and be on your way."

With that he entered the home and they went to the Office to do the paper work.

"Now Miss Potter how many will be staying here on the premise. As of right now only me and my son Theadore Remus Lupin-Potter-Black and my house elf Dobby but I may have three possobles as well came to stay with me if things get worse in Britan for my Family, A Mrs Andromeda Tonks, A Mr. Draco and Lucios Malfoy and A Mr. Severus Tobias Snape."

"Very well if they do arrive they will need to fill out the paperwork as well I will leave you with three copies of the paperwork in case. However I need you to fill out the paperwork for you your son and house elf."

" Thank you Sir."

He then handed me the paperwork and I filled it out while he asked me questions about my stay here and what I needed to have in order to be in the contry. When i finished the paperwork I handed it back to him and he signed it and It rolled up and dissipperd and went to the Ministry he then handed me my residencey papers for myself, Teddy and Dobby.

"Keep those on your person Its like a Muggle Drivers Licence If you are caught without it by an Auror you will be deported back to Britain. Also I understand that you will be entering the Muggle High School here. Did you have all of the Proper papers for the school?"

"Yes, I had My Gingotts Account Manager get them for me."

"Yes there also came a request for some Information on local Wizarding Schools yes?"

"Yes I still have to take my Newts Test for my Wizarding school. and I also wonderd if they had Pre Wizaeding classes for my son to take it must also offer Muggle Classes for him to take."

"We have two in this area for your requirements, Port Angels School of Witchcrafy and Wizardry and Seattle School of Magic. They are both high quaility schools and they also allow the childern to go home at night and weekends if they are relitavely close to the schools. They both offer Pre Wizarding Classes for Muggle Born Students as well as offer Muggle Corses. They teach the younger student Magical theory and Wizarding Tradiotions and Ediquiet. There is also Muggle Studies classes for the Pureblood children so the can better understand the Muggle Borns they go to school with.  
We also have a Univertiy near by if you are intrested in futhering your education in any Wizarding Carrier."

"Thank You Mr Daves I shall look into the schools and decide."

With that we got up and a showed the man out and he left.

(with the Cullins )

After Bella, told Edward that she thought It be best if they were just firends. He was devestated but he understood why she did what she did. He did after all brake her heart and left her even though she saved him she didnt want to get hurt again thats why she went to Jacob he had help heal her helped her feel alive again after Edward had left, but I now know that this was soposed to happen because I had a vision of a Beautiful Green eyed young Women with Edward. He was happy for she women was his true mate. While he had cared for Bella she wasnt his mate she was his Singer the Green eyed women was his mate. I could tell that this year was going to be fun.

Alice I know she saw something the other day but every time I tried to find out She start Reciting the Romanin number system in Hebrew. The only thing I know is that we will have a new student at school. One must be from the new people who moved into the old Black Place up the road from us I noticed someone leaving the other day and told Carlise and he said that Charlie had informed him of a Young Women had moved into the Old house. She was soposeably the old owners God Daughter and she came here to get away and start fresh. Esme wanted to go over later and Introduce ourselfs and welcome her to Forks. Emmett and Rosealie were not here as they no longer had to go to school as the Graduated last year they decided that they wanted to leave for a while, so It would only be Jaspier Alice and I going to school this year. I hope that this year is less event full than the last.

(Back to Joseaphine)

It was now mid afternoon and both the Satilite guy and Phone guys had been here and gone so I was sitting in the Livingroom watching a bit of Tv when the wards went off informing me that I had guest coming to the door, buty these wernt just any guest they were Vampires that the wards detected.

:Humm Intresting, I was surprised to know that there was not only a Pack of Shap sHifters but a Coven of Vampires as well.:  
As I finished that thought there came a knock at the door so I got up to answer it.

(Knock Knock)

I opened the doors to see a young women with Reddish Browm hair holding what looked like a plate of cookies, behind her was another young women with short black hair she looked like a Picksy, standing next to her was a young man with blond hair who looked to be in pain then with a confused face on they where holding hands so i assomed that they were mates, behind them stood a Beautiful young lady with long Blond hair she looked like she didint want to be here, next to her was a huge man who was ginning maddly like he just heard a joke, and last was a Bronze haired young man in the back who had a blank face.

"Hello my I help you?" I asked

"Hello My name is Esme Cullen were your neighbors we though we'd welcome you to Forks My husband Is at work currently or he be here to welcome you as well. These's are our childern this is Alice, Jasper, Rosealie, Emmett and Edward My husband is Carlise."

"It is a pleasure to meet you My name Is Josaphine Potter Wll you please come in and sit down."

"Thank you, You have a beautiful home, This Property has been vancent for quite sometime I was surprised that someone acctually bought it."

"I didn't this Cottage belonged to my Godfather he passed away a few years ago and left everything to me as I was his only family, I moved here to start over with my son."

"Oh you have a little one?"

"Yes hes currently with his grandmother they should arrive sometime this evening I came ahead to get the house ready for him."

"Arn't you a little young to have a kid?" asked Rosalie

"No, im 17, Teddy was acctually my other Godfathers child him and his wife were killed during the terrorist raid in London not to long ago His Grandmother would be looking after him but she's very old and needs help so I offerd to take him. She will also be staying here during my last year of school to take care of him during the day so I can attend school."  
"What about Collage?" asked Alice

"I'm not sure at the moment, I'll most likely take online classes so that I can care for Teddy."

"what about money." asked Emmett

"Oh, thats not a problem I'm very well off being the last living hair to the Potters and Black Familys has made me very wealthy I'm set for at least four lifetimes, and when I die the money will go to my children if I have any. Teddy is my son by legal means so technically he can't claim any of it enless I name him my heir in my will."

As I said this a pop sounded and standing beside me was Kretcher my other house elf I cringed now Id have to explain him and what I am. (sigh)

"Mistress, Lady Andromeda sent me to inform you that Masters Malfoys and Snape will be joining her when she arrives."

"Thank you Krechter, Please Inform Andy that I currently have quest at the present time and if she can arrive in a hours time it would be appreciated. Also inform Severus that I may require his assistance later this evening for a meeting. You may go now I'll Inform Dobby of there arrival and have him prepare there rooms."

With that Kretcher Dissappered. Someone was about to say somethung when I raised my hand to stall.

"Please I will explain in a minute."

"Dobby."

(pop)

"Yes Mistress you called."

"Yes Dobby It seemes that Severus Draco and Louisos will be joining Andy when she arrives please prepare there rooms. Severus and Lucios are accross the Library and Draco's is beside my room. Also Please bring me one jar of Blood Pops from the cabnet for my quests."

"Yes Mistress" and with that he snaped his fingers and a jar of bright red lolipops appered ont the coffee table and he dissappered.

"Please feel free to try one."

I nodded to the jar and Alice being Alice reached in and took one and unraped it and stook it inher mouth and hmmed in surprise, and turned to look at me in question.

"These are called Blood Pops they are a wizarding candy made for Vampires, I noticed that Jasper seemed to be in pain and fiqured that he's farilly new to the Vegitarian Lifestlye currect?"

"Yes But how did you know that we where vampires?" asked Esme

"Simple my wards informed me the minute you enterd my lands."

"So thats what I felt." said Edward

"Persisly I'm a Witch and the wards around my home protect me from anyone who wishes myself or anyone in my home harm and also informs me if they are Muggle, Wizard/Witch, or Magical Creature."

"So what would of happened if we had wanted to harm you?" asked Jasper "The ward would nave not allowed you entery and would have sounded an alarm to inform me of your presence and intent."  
"Oh." said Jasper.

At this point everyone had a Blood Pop and they seemed to enjoy them.

"Jasper you may keep the jar if you require more just inform me and Ill have another batch ready for you, It should help when your around a lot of people."

"So your a Witch is that why I can't hear your thoughts?"

"Most likey Yes Your what we call a natural Legemans I've learned the art or Occlemency which protects the mind from being attacked or read." "Cool." Said Emmett (lol)

"Yes, very cool." and I smile.

"So can you show us a trick?" asked Alice

"Sure why not?" and with that I flicked my wrist and my wand slid into my hand and I pointed it at the Couch where Emmett and Edward where sittling and said WINGARDOM LEVIOSA and the couch started to float and I raised my wand to raise the couch and move it some then gently set them back down.

"That was so cool." said Emmett.

"Thank You."

"What other kind of spells can you do?" asked Edward

"Well there are many diffrent branches to magic what you just saaw was a Charm. there is also Tranfiguration where you turn one thing into another, and I pointed my wand at my cup and said the spell and turmed it into a Cat and canceled the spell and it changed back into a cup, there is also Defence Against the Dark Arts aka DADA where you learn to defend against Magical Creatures and Also Darks witches and Wizards, there is Potions thats is where you combine ingrediants to make Posions ,Healing Potions, Truth searms and more, we even have Divinations that art of telling the future hogwarsh that class is, we also have Agenct Rune and Arthmacy and Care of Magical Creatures, We even have a sport called Quiddich where you fly on brooms."

"Where did you go to school?" asked Esme

"I went to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry in Scotland England. Ive been there sence I was eleven I graduated last year. I will be going to school here at Forks to finish my Senior year for Muggle Education."

"Why are you going to school if you really dont have too?" asked Rosealie

"I'm a seventeen year old female with a child living by herself, I really dont want to draw anymore attention to myself that nessesary if I was not to go to school. This way Ill be intresting but not that interesting. Kinda like ya'll you go to school to blend in and not draw unwanted attention to you Im a witch I do Magic I really dont need any extra attention. The Ministry of Magic would strip me of my wand if the Statue of Secrecy was boken and a Regular old Muggle found out what I was."

"Won't that happen anyways we know?"

"Yes but your considered Magical Creatures and you finding out that Im a witch is fine that wont be happy but they really cant say anything as your Vampires and not only protected by the Vitoli your also cover under the Protection of Magical, Magical Creatures act. See because your coven has three Magical Vampires in it your family can never be hurt ot killed Alice , Edward and Jasper are all Considered Magical Vampire because of your abilities Esme Rosealie and Emmett and Carlise are considered Muggle Vampires as non hold a special ability."

"WOW We had no Idea about that."

"Thats Because of Aro not wanting the Magical Vampires to know that they are protected from him he likes his Power and his little army of Magical Vamps."

"Lets me quess you encounterd Aro before." asked Edward

"Unfortully I have He tryed to get someone I care about to join him, when that person refused he tryed to blackmail that person to join, but I stoped that real quick like and informed him that not only was I a Dark Wizard Hunter I was also very capable of killing him before he could even send his little pets after me. Its safe to say hes left us alone."

"Dark Wizard Hunter?" Asked Alice

"An AOUOR is like the muggle Police except where Wizards and Witches we catch Dark Wizards and Witches. Ive been training to be a Aouor sence I was fifthteen when Voldimort was resserected."

"Voldimort sounds like a name for a dressing or something." said Emmett. "What happend to this Voldimort Charector."asked asked Jasper

"I killed him during the Final Battle two years ago on Halloween."

when I said this I looked down and gritted my teeth as the pain hit me again for who was lost that night."

"Im Sorry but why did you have to Kill him why not an adult."Asked Esme "Because of a Proffecy that was made before I was born and that told of my coming and that I halp power the Dark Lord Knows not and that one can't live while the other survies. Basicilly it said that I had to kill him or neither shall live. When Tom was told the profficy it said the child would be born as the seventh month dies only two childern fit that date myself and Neville Longbottom both of our parents had defied him three times and both he and I wore born on July 31 1986. My parents where muerderd by Voldimort him self when he tryed to kill me it backfired and enstead caused him to live for 12 years as a shadow, while Neviles parents wore torcherd with the Crusiatus course untill they where insane. Neville grew up with his Grandmother I was raise by my Aunt and Uncle who were Muggles and hated anything un normal. It wasnt untill I was Eleven that I learn I was a Witch and also The Girl who lived. My first firend was a Half Giant named Reubeus Hagrid he was my Care of Magical Creatures Proffessor he loved to teach the students about them.

My second and thrid firends where Ron Weasley who was a Pureblood and Hermione Granger who was a Muggleborn. PureBloods are exzacly that no Muggle blood in the ancestry. A Mugglerborn was born of two Nonmagical parents and then there is me I'm a half-blood my Father was a Pureblood and my mother was a Muggleborn. Most Pureblood thought that Muggle borns and halfbloods where beneith them and treated us like seconf class citizens except for me because I was there Savior. I was always treated diffrently during my first year in school I stoped Voldimort from coming back by useing the Philophers Stone whitch was sooposebly beeing protected by the Proffessors of the school at first I had thought that Snape was trying to get the Stone but really he was trying to help protect the stone instead it was my DADA Professor who was after the stone he was allowing Tom to inhabit his body, I killed him by just touching his skin. Well the stone was destroyed after that.

The next year Dobby tryed to stop me from going back to school by useing magic in a muggle house he got me in troble with that, and when I went to get on the train the doorway closed and me and ron where stranded and we remember that the car we arrivced it caould fly so we took that to get to Hogwarts we ended up crashing into the Whomping Willow Poor tree, Snape wanted to suspend us but Dumbledoor and McGonicall said no. Most of the the year was uneventfull untill one night during my detention with Lockheart I heard a voice but Lockheart didn't I thought I was going crazy but later on I found out that I was a Basislk useing the pipes to get around the school to Petrify people you see the snake could kill you if you looked into its eyes directly but if you saw it through something you were only petrefied. At the end of the year the snake had taken rons sister Ginny into the Chamber of Secrets witch onced belonged to SALIZAR SLYTHERIN who was one of the founders of Hogwarts.

So I figuired out how to get into the Chamber and Ron and I forsed Lockheart to got with us when we enterd the chamber Lockheart got a hold of Rons wall and tried to erase our memorys but instead he cause a cave in and erased his own memory inthe prosess. While Ron dug out a whole, I went ahead to save Ginny when I enterd the main chamber Ginny was laying ther in front of a staute of Slytherin and beside her was Tom MARVOLVO RIDDLES journal. I checked to see it she was alive she was just bearly The Memory of Tom soon walked out of the shadows to inform me that as Ginny dieds he lives and that his future self was Lord Voldimort and he sicked his snake on me and I turned and ran as I ran Albus Pheniox showed up with the sorting hat and picked out the snakes eyes after that was done i got up and and ran it followed me by sound. when io tricked it and got away I ran back to Ginny and she was worse.

Tom said it wouldnt be much loinger and she would be died and after that the snake poped out of the water and I grabed the Sword that appered out of the hat and killed that snake by shoving the sword threw its skull but by doing that one of it fangs periced my arm and injected me with it venom I stumbled to ginny andf pulled the fang from my arm and stabed the journal and Tom desinigrated and Ginny woke up then fawkes landed and cryed on my arm and healked my wounds. rom Ginny lockheart and myself made our way out of the chamber and told Albus what had happend. When Albus and I where talking Mr Malfoy Barged into his office and demnanded to know if the perp was caught,when he enterd he also had a house elf with him Dobby when Mr Malfoy Left I barrowed the journal and stock a sock it it and ran after Mr Malfoy and handed him the journal back he than handed it to Dobby who I told to open it and saw the shock annd declared that he was free and Mr Malfoy was going to hex me when Dobby flew him back and he left. Dobby was Free and decvided to say on at Hogwarts and work there."

"So thats how Dobby was set free." Drawled Draco fromk behind me.

I stood and turned to them and said "How long have you been there?"

As I seen also Severus and Lucios and Andy with Teddy asleep in her arms.

"Long Enough Brat." said Severus

"HAHA Really funny Father. Every one this is Severus Snape my adoptive Father the two blonds are Lord Lucios Malfoy his son and my blood-brother Draco Malfoy and the Lady is Andromeda Tonks and she holding my son Theadore Remus Lupin aka Teddy Lupin-Potter. Guys may I introduce you to Mrs Esme Cullen her Daughters Rosealie and Alice her sons Emmett, Jasper and Edward her mate is currently at work but he should be joining us shortly. Father and Uncle your rooms are upstairs Dobby will show you the way, Andy your room is down the hall accross from mine and teddys room is on the left of mine and Draco yours is on the other side of mine. I'll have Dobby tell you when the other arrives for my meeting, also I took the librity of haveing the Potions Lab stocked."

"Very well Brat I'll see you later and It was a pleasure meeting you." and with that he waslks off.

"Harrett nice to see you again haveing fun I see." said Lucios

"Uncle it's Joseaphine please, Its good to see your to Uncle."

"Hey sis Im going to go put up my stuff then I'll join you ok."

"Alright Dray." and they both walk off to there rooms.

"Hey Andy hows my little one, no trouble I hope?"

"No none at all but he getting tired so Im going to lay him down for the night. You have everything ready for him?"

"Yes everything is set up." and with that I gave Teddy a kiss goodnight and watched as Andy walked down the hallway with my liitle man.

"So your father is an Ancient." asked Edward

"Yeah , although I didn't know it untill I was sixteen its funny because during school everyone would call him the great bat. lol You see Father was my Potions Professor while I was at school and he had this rivalry with my biological Dad so they really didnt get along and when I enterd school he used to take it out on me but when I was sixteen I found out who the real Severus was and we became friends. He adopted me 3 months before the Final Battle. Draco and I became Blood-Siblings Shortly after that. Draco and I used to be Rivals but then one day I realized how childish we where and I sugested a truce and he acceppted and we got to know each other and became firends."

"As I remember it It was during a detention with Sev that you stook out your hand and asked for a truce at first I thought that you where just pulling my leg or trying to get one over on me, but boy was I wrong." said Draco

"So your two used to hate each other but now your siblings?" asked Alice "Yeah werid I know but thats just Josaphines Law for ya."

"Joseaphine's Law." asked Edward

"Yeah it kind of like the law of Gravity or someting like that basically it like anything that can happen happens to her."

"Onm gee thanks Dray you make me sound like Im a ticking time bomb for trouble, Ill have you know I dont go looking for trouble it just happens to find me Fate can be a total Bitch."

"Watch your language Young Lady." Says Severus as he walks by as he leaves the room I turn and stick my tounge out at him

"I saw that Joseaphine." whitch makes everyone laugh and Joseaphine pout.

"Stupid Ancient Vampire Bat." I mutter whitch causes Every one to laugh.

"Joseaphine!"

"hmlp" and Joseaphine pouts

"Give a brake Jaz you know Sev has eyes and ears everywhere."

Shortly after that the wards tingled to inform me that someone had enterd my property.

"I beleive that your Husband had just arrived." as I finished saying that there came a knock at the door, so I got up to answer it. When I opend the door I came face to face with a young man about in his late twentys or early therties, he has blong hair like Draco's

"Aww now not another Blond like Draco." I muttered Witch caused his eyebrow to raise and to laugh

"Oh Im sorry My name Is Joseaphine Please come in Dr Carlise I beleive your family has been waiting for you."

"Thank You Miss Joseaphine." and he walks in and heads to wher he can hear his family laughing.

"Hello Everyone." and he nod to Draco who smiles back at him after seeing his hair.

"I assume you are Draco?"

"Yes, sir." After he said that Lucios walks in and says "Do you have a problem with us being blond Harrett?"

(blush)

"No, of course not Uncle." I'm just outnumbered by you. witch cause the vampires mouths to twitch.

"Anyways Dr. Carlisle it has come to my attention that your family has taken up a perminate residence in Forks while the Shapeshifters of La Push stay on the Reservation. I'm to meet with the Alpha of the pack this evening you are welcome to join this meeting if you so choses, I just plan to descuss that rule of my presence here has well as to train and prepare the young Jacob Black to take up the mantle of the title Lord Black."

When I said Jacobs name Edward Grawled Beside me. As I turned to look at him a asked, "Let me guess youve had problems with the Pack?"

"Yes and No, Edward Girlfirend use to be Isabella Swan who is now dating Mr Black." said Carlise

"Ahh I see I met Mis Swan Yesterday she's a Muggle I Understand and you dated her may I inquire to why I figured you wouldn't want your condition to be public knowlodge."

"She is Edwards Singer." said Alice

"Ahh I see you figued that dating her was better that exposeing your family because you killed her or changed her currect?"

"Yes that is currect when I first met her, her blood sang to me I could hardly stop myself from killing her right there and then however i manged to cantain it but I still left and went to Alaska where we have firends. I stayed with then for a week untill i thought I had enough control than I returned. At first I tryed to stay away however I found her entreging as I couldn't read her mind we slowly became firends. It wasn't untill she and some firends went to Port Angles to shop for Prom dresses did I decide that I was through fighting and I decided to see where this relationship would lead. Everything was great at first we spend every spare minute together I even introduced her to my family everyone seemed to like her except Rosealie who though we where going to be exposed. Then the incident happened Alice had informed us that a storm was coming as we can only play Ball during a storm I invited Bella to come and watch, the game started alright but about half way through Alice had a vision of three Vampires coming I tried to get to Bella before they arrived but we where to late I made Bella stand behind the family the Vampires introduced themselves as James Laurant and Victoria. James and Victoria where mates. They had asked if they could join the game Carlise grauding agreed as Bella and I were getting ready to leave James Smelled her and went to attack we of coursed stop him. You see James was a Tracker and he just found the ultimite challenge in geing Bella so we ran. I took Bella home she made up some excuse to her father Carlie and left. When she got back to our place Alice and Jasper took her and headed to Pheniox while Esme and Rosilie and I made a false trail by useing her clothes to make a scent trail, it worked for a while untill he realized that there was another scent mixed in. When that happened he stoped and got his mate to brake into the school for her files that said she was from Pheniox Arizona and went to her house. Bella, Jasper and Alice had been there for two days already when Bella receved a call from her mothers house. It was from James he used an old home video to make Bella believe that he had her mother. He threated to kill her if Bella didnt come to him with out letting Alice or Jasper know.

So she snock out and went to her old Bellet Studio where he was waiting. He was video recording her when I got there he was tring to get her to tell me to revenge her but she refused she was already bleeding and had a broken leg by ther time I arrived. I slamed him up against the wall and we fought shortly after we started to fight I had him pined to the wall when the rest of the family arrived Carlisle stoped me from biteing him and told me that Bella needed me so I let Jasper and Emmett and Alice take him and Myself and Carlisle took care of Bella. She had been bitten the venom was already running trough her blood stream only two options where avalible either suck out the venom or let it continue to let the change happen, but I counld condem her to our like so I sucked out the Venom. We told her parents that she had fallen down the stairs at the Hotel as she was coming down to talk to us. We told them that we had come to talk her into coming back to Forks. So after she was ok to return to Forks we went back to normial except she was diffrent she wanted me to change her. I refused. It was her eighthteenth birthday when I realized that It truely wasnt safe for her. Alice had wanted to throw her a B-Day Party so she came over that night and evferything was fine untill she went to open Esme and Carlisle gift as she went to tear the wrapping paper off she got a paper cut. As ther blood first slid down her fingers Jasper Leap to attack I pushed her behind me and Carlisle and Emmett grabed him Alice tried to calm him but coulded as she realized that there was more blood because as I pushed her out of the way she had cut herself on some glass. Carlisle ran to her to stop the blood flow and everyone left except Carlisle who fixed her up. I then took her home.

As I left her home I didnt stay that night in her room instead I went back to the house and told everyone that I thought It would be best if we left. So we packed and it took two days to have everything packed and gone. That day when Bella got back from school I was waiting for her. I asked her to follow me as I wished to speak with her. I told Bella that we where moving because people were getting suspisios of Carlisles age, she then said that it was ok but she would have to think of something to tell Charlie I didnt say anything she then asks "When You say we what exactly do you mean?" I mean me and my family. What no Im coming she tried to tell me. I finally just told her I didnt want her anymore and I told her that She sould move on that This was never ment to be and that she would never see me again it would be like a dream. I even took the pictures from her house of us and just me, left. I went to Italy I needed to be Alone the Family had went to Alaska I had asked Alice to keep and eye on her for me. I was almost six months latter that I got a call for Rose telling me that Alice had gone back to Forks because she had seen Bella Jumping off a clif and dieing. After I heard that I called Charlies and a Young Boy answerd the phone and told me that Charilie wasnt there he was making arangements for a funeral. Which I assumed was Bella's. I was so disstraught that I wanted to die that I went to the Valtori (sp) to ask then to kill me. I waited two days and went back for there answer whitch was no. So I decided that I would forse them to kill me by exposong myself to the humans during the festaval at noon when the sun was at its zenith.

But before I could walk out someone stoped me It took me some time to realize that ti was Bella who stoped me. I held her close and told her that I was sorry and that I thought she was dead and I didnt want to live in a world where she didnt exsist. As I tried to kiss her she stoped and told me that she moved on and that while she still cared for me she no longer loved me she juat couldn't let me die thinking that she was dead. So I understood that while she was alive I had lost her for good because I had tried to keep her safe and pushed her away."

"It is alright Edward if she had truely been meant for you than she would have taken you back, so perhaps your mate is still out there Just wainting for you to find her." and I smiled at him, then the wards tingles again to inform me that Jacob and Sam had arrived.

"Dobby"

(pop)

"Yes Mistress"

"Yes please tell Father that my last quest have arrived for our meeting. also please have some tea and lions blood realdy in the Office for the meeting."

"Carlisle and Edward if you would please follow Dobby he will show you to the Office while I get the door. The rest of you may make yourselves at home if you like, the is a entertainment center in the cabnet if you like to paly videogames or watch tv."

Emmett wooped and got up and went over to the entertainment center. I then got up to answer the door.

"Good Evening Jacob, I assume this is Sam?"

"Yes, Hey Joseaphine, umm are the Cullens here I seen the Dr's car here?"

"Yes they came over to introduce thenselves as they are my neighbors. also this is nurtal territory so no worries. Please come in. " and I walked threw the house untill I reached the Office and opend the door to find Severus already there tlaking to both Edward and Carlisle.

"I've seen you've met Carlisle Father?"

"Yes we where just talking about differant healing technques from Muggles and Wizarding methods."

"Ah, Well Let me introduce you to Jacob Black and Sam Urly they are natural Animagi Wolves to be ezact. Jacob and Sam this is my father Severus Snape Potion Master and Ancient Vampire."

"You smell different from the Cullens." stated Jake. I hit him on the back of his head.

"MANNERS Jake."

"Please take youur seats so that we can get this meeting started." and I took my seat behind the Desk and faced my quest.

" Now Sam I assume that Jake has told you who and what I am currect?" "Yes Miss Potter, what I didnt understand is why you wish to talk to me?"

"That is quite simple you are currently Jakes Alpha so you are responible for him when Billy cant be, so I wanted to inform you that three days out of the week his afternoons will be spent here learning about his ancestry and the duty he has to that ancestry."

"What exzactly will he be learning."

"He will be learning how to manage the Black acounts business and the Traiditions of the Black family as well as his lineage and such intill I deem him educated enough to take over the running of the Black estate or utill I pass on. The Only thing that will stay with me is the seat on the Wizingomt Seat at the Ministry. The seat allows you to vote on Wizarding Laws and Matters, but seeing as you are not a Wizard I will be voting for you at such times as you represntative. Only Wizards may sit in the seats. So unless you preduce an heir with magic your seat will be vacent unless you name a Wizard to represent you on the Council. But that shouldnt be a problem as Wizard can live for hundreds of years." "Ok thats fine but what if I needs to help patrol the area as we've been tring recently to Kill a red headed Vampire in the area she seemes to be after something. The last time we chased her to the border near the Canada Line."

"Victorias back?" Edward exclamed

"You know her?" Jake asked

"Yes she was James Mate she most likey after Bella thinking that were still going out she would wen tto kill her because I killed James." "Well dahm ." said Sam

"You said she ran into Canada when was this?"

"Two days ago we chased her from the Forks Border to the Canadian Border. the Pack take turn patroling the area to make sure see hasn't came back yet."

"Seeing as that you have a tready between you why dont we work together to stop Victoria from getting Bella." said Severus

"Yeah it would make it easier to track and cornor her if you work together."

"Im willing to work together We would have to get together to make plans and figure out who dose what." said Carlisle

"Perfect you caould meet here as my home is Nutral territory and no harm came be done here. how about tommarrow at noon Sam you bring all but two to the meeting that way the border is being watched and Carlisle you bring all but to as well so that they can have help with border watch. Now that thats settled Im hungrey and I beleve Dobby and Kretcher have made dinner Carlisle your family is invited to stay I know you drink animal blood so Ive had the cooks prrepare your food with it also Jake Sam your welcome to stay as well if you like if not Well see you tommarrow. "Thank you Joseaphine we would be delighted to say for dinner." said Carlisle while Jake and Sam declined saying that they needed to get back to Patrol and to inform the Elders of what was going on."

So I got up and asked Severus to show the Cullins to the Formal Dining Room and I walked the Shapeshifters to the Door.

"It was a pleasure meeting you Sam Im looking forward to meeting the rest of the pack tommarow. Jake be her Monday night for your first lesson."

"Thank you Joseaphine and Ill see you then bye." and with that they headed to there car and I closed the door and headed to the Dining room. When I entered I saw everyone one sitting and talking . I walked over to Andy and Kissed her cheeck and then Teddys I then walked to Draco and Uncle to give them a hug and then walked to Father and Kissed and hugged him and took my seat at the table.

"Im so glad you guys are hear but why are you here?"

"I told you she would ask Father." said Draco

"Well it seems that after you left that the Ministry figured that because you are no longer there to over see the rebuilding of the goverment that they would inprement some new laws about Magical Creatures, such as registring and monertering of marriages and offspring. They even are tring to pass a law to only allow Muggle born children to be raised in Magical Families."

"They What!"

"I'm afraid so Dear, they tried to get to Teddy because of his father they said that because I'm to old and that by blood he has no living realitive they wanted to place him in a foster home. But I told tham that you had adopted him so he has a home. They didn't beleive me at first until I showed them the papers, they than beleved and apologized and left. I knew that we couldnt stay there after that thats why I called you earlier to lets you know that I was cominf earlier than expected. The boys helped me to pack my things and to get everything switched to the Gringotts Bank Branch in Port Angels." "Thank you for helping Andy guys. So I asume that you've implimmented our plan for this eventuallity Uncle?"

"Yes I've conntacted Madam Bones and Informed her of your wishes. She garunteed that you wishes would be followed to the letter starting September First. Nevile has taken up the Post of Defence Against the Dark arts teacher and Hermione has been Placed as HeadMistress so that you control the curreculam of the school, Luna has the Quibbler writing the stories you wanted out there, Ron and Kingsly are Placed in the Auror Branch of the Ministry to get information on the New Minister of Magic. Fred and Georage are keeping there ears open for anything they find of intrest while causeing trouble with there joke shop."

"Well I suppose thats good I will need to summon the Wizingomont to reevaluate theres Laws Besides thay can't Pass them without My seat votes. As I hold 45%of the voting capasblilitys while you and Severus hold your own seats and Nevile Holds his and as well as the Weasley Vote held by Ron. But anyways enough of this talk Esme what do you think of your dinner?"

"It's wonderful How do you cook may I get your recipies. I never Knew that Wizards could make food that Vampires could eat."

"Yes no problem Severus and I created most of the Recipes as we were experimenting with food for Father so that suring the meal times at school he could eat with the rest and not draw attention to himself." "So Who are the people you mentioned earlier?" asked Edward

"Ah, thats right I handnt gotten to that part in my story yet, Well you know that both Ron and Hermione are my Best Firends Ronald Weasly and Hermione Granger are Married they have been with me from the beinning of every adventure and to the end of every adventure. Now Nevile you Know about as well He is also my very good firend and Fellow DA member as well as Luna Lovegood who I met in my Fifth Year She was in Ravenclaw and also a DA member, Fred and Georage are Weasleys as well Rons older twin brother they Own Weasley Wizarding Whezzings a popular joke shop in Diagon Alley they are also Members of the DA. I am there very first Invester of there shop. Mandam Bones is head of the Auror Department in the Ministry, Kingsley Shacklebolt if the Head Auror of the Ministry he was also a member of the Order of the Pheniox. Every Member of the DA is also a Member of the Order of the Pheniox. The Order was created by Albus Dumbledore Headmaster of Hogwarts He created the Order during the first War against Voldimort It was created to try to stop what Tom was doing.

My parents where members of the Order as well as Remus and Sirius and Peter and even Neviles parents where Members. Severus and Uncle were Dealth Eaters whitch was the group of poeple who followed Tom however they crossed over and agreed to spy for us for there freedom after the war was over. You know how Tom was first stoped well that ended the First War, the Second Started in my Fourth year. Albus had decided to ley Hogwart partake in a competion between three Magical School Baubaxtons the French Magic school and Drungstrum the Russin Magic school. Each school was to have a Champion to compete in three tasks to test there Reasning, knowledge of spells and the creativity of the use of there spells. The only thing was that no one under the age of seventeen caould enter as the test was very dangerous, but somehow my name was up into the Goblet of Fire, and during the Drawing of the Names Cerimony my name came out of the Goblet.

Fluer Delicour was the Baubaxtons Champion , Victor Krum was the Drungstrums Champion and Cedric Diggory a Hufflepuff was to be Hogwarts Champion when suddenly the Goblet spit out another piece of paper having my name written on it. I swore to Albus that I didn't put my name in the Goblet but it didn't matter my name was given and I was bound to the Terniment wether i wantd it or not. It was during the Final Trial that it happend Cedric and I where Tied for First place so we got to enter the maze first so as I headed to the center of the Maze I heard a scream and ran to find Fluer being taken over by the maze so I shot some distress sparks into the sky and ran on. I came to a turn in the maze and as I peeked out Krum pointed his wand at me but he didnt do anything instead he lowerd it and then Cedric yelled a spell at him and knocked him onconsios Cedric told me that he was being controled so we walked on untill we turned and saw the TriWizard Cup sitting in the Center of the Maze as we started torwards it the Maze started to close on us so we ran as we got there I told him to grab it but he refused he told me to grab it so I susgested that we both grab it and when we did it Portkeyed us to a cemetry in Little Hangleton England where Cedric was killed and a Dark Ritual Using my blood and his fathers bones brought back Voldimort to life with a body. He summend his Followers and gloated about my capture and he wanted to duel me.

So I was realised from my trap and forsed to duel him as we dueled our wands connected and what is call a Parmari Incartem its where two wands with the same care connect they form a stream of magic between the wands, when that happend I forsed my magic into his wand and realised the last four people from his wand Cedric came first he asked me to take his body back to his father, an older gentalmen came next he told me to stay strong, It was who came next that really gets me , My parents they told me how proud they where and told me to let go and get away that they only had so much left to help me get away, I didn;t want to leave them but I knew I had to so I broke the connection as I did that the gost charged Tom and I ran to Cedrics body and ACCIOED the Portkey to me and dissappeared and returned to the start of the maze where everyone was cheering for us but suddenly they stoped when they realized that Cedric was dead.

Mad-eye took me from there to his office in the school and asked question when he asked about the Graveyard I notice that something was wrong because I didn't say anything about the Grave yard. He then started to act funny and I tried to get away when suddenly the door was broken open and in walked Albus father and McGonicall. Severus Administerd Truth Serm to him as he returned to his original appearence of Barty Crouch Jr. We later found the real Alister Moody hidden away in his trunk. To say the least is that that year was the hardest for me. But I think thats enough stories for today I 'm going to retire for the night , see you tommarow morning everyone." and I got up and went to bed.

"Im sorry if my question upset her." said Edward

"You must understand that my sister has been through a lot in her life but by coming here she hopes to start over and live her life the way she wants, mabey even find her mate." said Draco

"Mate? Dont you mean Husband or even a boyfirend?" asked Esme

"No Jaz learned a year ago that she had a destined mate when she came into her Creature Heritage, she needs to find her mate to help settle her Magic core and to help herself heal." said Severus

"Creature Heritage but she smells human to us." said Jasper

"Ah thats her Pendent she wares the Pendent serpresses her Creature so that the Wizarding World dosn't find out." said Uncle

"What kind of Creature is she?" asked Emmett

"She is a Damphire. half Human and Half Vampire. Her father had Vampire blood in her line while her mother was a normal Witch with no Creature blood in the line." said Severus

"A Damphire, I've heard of it but I've never meet one let alone really thought they exsisted I thought they where Legend."said Carlisle.

"Yes well most Damphires don't survive as they are killed off by the Valtori they dont want regular Vampires to know that they exsist." said Serverus

"Thats why she made that comment eariler about her having any children to continue the Potter line." said Edward

"Yes thats true she wont be able to carry any child enless its from her mate. Only then will the Fetus carry to full term. She has always dreamed of haveing kids, she wants a big family." said Draco

"Why did she come here if she looking for her mate?" asked Rosealie

"Luna's a seer she told Jaz that she would find what she was searching for in the Olympic Pennesula. So she looked up where the Olympic Pennesula was at and the name Forks jumped out at her so she found that she owned a Property in for threw her Godfather Sirius, and made arrangements to move here." said Uncle

"Well I think its time that we let these good men retire for the night Family. It was a Pleasure to meet you all and please let Joseaphine know that we appreciate her Hospitality." said Carlisle

"Your welcome and we hope to see you tommarow." said Severus

With that the Cullens left and headed home and the guys headed to bed for thay had a long day.

I know long chapter but I thought it imparitive that I get some back ground done in the story for those who dont know about the Original story lines.

Ja Ne Lady_Zeaphora 


	5. Chapter 5

New Start

Disclamier: I own Harrett Joseaphine Potter but nothing else. The rest is owned respectively by Stephanie Meyer amd Summit Entertainment and JKRowling and WB Studio Respectivly.

Summary: Harry starts over but wait Harry not a he, hes a she Her name is Harrett Joseaphine Potter and she's starting over. Same story line with various differances.  
Parings: Joseaphine/Edward, Bella/Jacob,  
Emmett/Rosealie, Esme/Carlise, Alice/Jasper Draco may get a mate but I havent decided who yet

Chapter 5: Plans and more Realizations

It was 5:30 am when Teddy woke me up with crying, to let me know he need feeding and a change, so I rolled out of bed and turned off the Alarm as I doubted that I wouold be going back to bed. I then walked threw the connecting door to see Teddy standing in his crib holding his stuffed wolf Moony and waiting for me to pick him up.

"Good morning Cub, I see your ready to start your day."

As I picked him up he cooed and laughted at me. I took him over to the changing table and changed his diaper and picked out an outfit for the day. As he watched me doing this his hair and eye color changed to mine as he chewed on Moonys ear.

"Did you miss Mama, she missed you cub but now your home and safe. All done ready to eat, lets go see if anyone else is up huh."

I picked him back up and grabed his diaper bag and headed to the kitchen.

As I enterd the Kitchen I saw Father already there and Dobby was making Breakfast.

"Morning Father." I said

I set Teddy in his High chair and Dobby handed me a bottle and a banana for Teddy to eat.

"Thank you Dobby."

He nods his acent.

"Morning Joseaphine, sleep well?"

"As well as axpected but I noticed that my Vampire side dosen't want to sleep to much I woke up three time and had to forse my self to go back to sleep."

"It sounds like your Vampire side is becoming more out. You may need to drop the Pendent some to let your bady ajust."

"I know I just .. It gets hard I had to consitaly ware it back in London because I couldn't let anyone know but now I just am so used to wareing it that I feel uncomfortable when I don't ware it.

"Sis you can trust everyone here you know that your safe and that nothing and noone is going to hurt you or scorne you for what you are."  
said Draco as he walked in and took a seat at the table.

"Thanks Dray I know I'll try ok."

Both Father and Dray nodded

We then finished eating

"Where's Andy and Uncle?" Father

"Lucious went with Andy to Port Angles to talk to there Account Mangers at Gringotts to make sure that they didn't have any trouble with the transfers. I've went last night while everyone was asleep."

"Ok, Did they say when they might be back?"

"I believe that Lucious said that they where going to pop over to Seattle to do a little recon so I suspect that they may return an hour or so before the meeting."

"Thats right, did they Cullens agree to the set time?"

"Yes, Carlisle has to work this Morning so he said that he was going to go in and tell his nurses that he would have to have an early day because he had a family emergency to take care of this afternoon. Also Jacob called and said that the Pack would be here, He asked's premission to bring Bella over I told him that it was ok that It was his Resposibility to Keep her for Edward."

"Alright I'll give Edward a call after I shower and Change for the day to inform him of her presence here. Would you watch Teddy while I shower?"

"No problem Sis I'll watch Cub for ya. Well probaly just watch the Telly."

"Thanks Dray."

I then got up and gave Teddy a kiss and headed back to my roon and gathered some clothes and went and showerd. After I was done I was wareing a Emerald Green Blouse and pair of Dark Denium Bootcut style Jean and my Dragon Hide Combat Boots, My hair I through up into a high ponytail to keep it out of my way. I put in my Contacts and then left the bath. I found Edward Siting on my bed when I walked out. I stoped and jumped in startelment when I saw him.

"Edward when the hell did you get here? How long have you been there."

He chuckles and stands up

"Sorry for startling you Joseaphine, I just got here I wanted to talk to you before the meeting. Also I wasn't here long."

"Humph, very well but lets not talk her lets take this to my office I have some mail I have to go through when where done and I want it taken care of before the meeting."

So both Edward and Jaz head to her office. As she opens the door and lets Edward in he see's Night Wing on her Perch I then walk in and go over and pet her then sit down in the chair behind my desk.

"Hello NightWing I see you brought me some letters, I'll have some for you to deliver later ok."

With that Night wing CAWED to say she understood.

"She very beautiful She's a Black Eagle Hawk right?"

"Yes, shes a Post Eagle we use Owls, Hawks and Eagels to deliver our mail. Its faster and safer than rregular Muggle Post."

"Good Morning Dear" said Lilly

This caused Edward to turn reapidly around to look at the Portrit of my mother and father.

"What the Hell Did that Portrit just talk?"

"LOL Edward I'd Like you to Meet my Ancestors Merlin and Morgana La Fey , The founders of Hogwarts the school I attendend the man in Green is Salizar Slytherin, the man in red is Godric Gryffindor and the Women in Yellow is Helga Hufflepuff and the women in Blue is Rowena Reavenclaw, Next is my Mother and Father Lilly and James Potter, after them is my Godfather Remus Lupin and his Wife Dora Tonks- Lupin and the man with the wild black hair is my other Godfather Sirius Black. Everyone I'd Like you to meet Edward Cullen a firend of mine."

"Hello Edward its a pleasure to meet you." said Merlin

The rest nodded in agreeance.

"Is a pleasure to make your aquantence everyone."

"Harrett sweetheart isn't he your..."

"Mother please not now I'll talk to you later ok. I;ve got buissness to attend to and Edward wished to talked to me so if we could have some privacy it would be appreciated."

"Very well Cub but We will want answers later."

"Alright Paddy and thanks."

And with that everyone left there Portraits and left Edward and I alone.  
Edward was looking at me quizzically so I said "What?"

"What was your mother trying to say before you cut her off?"

"Nothing important it has to do with me ok."

"Alright I'll let it go for now but I will find out sooner or later Joseaphine."

(sigh)

"Alright you wanted to talk so talk."

He sat down in a chair and cleared his throut he now looked nervus.

"Last night after you left for bed your brother told us about your Condition. My family and I just wanted to let you Know that we would never judge you and that if you ever need someone to talk to about it that where here."

I cringe and look away then sigh and I turn back and look at him

"I suspose it would have gotten out eventually, Thank you for your consern I appreciate it. But Ive dealt with It and untill I find my mate I'll have to continue to deal with my magic being on the fritzs."

"Do you know who your mate is or where he is?" asked Edward

"No the only thing Luna told me was that He's some where here and that when I enbrashed myself then I would find him."

"Do you know what that means?"

"Most likely that means accepting my Vampiric nature and what all that intalles."

"Oh, Well only you can do that but if you ever need to talk I be there."

"Thanks Eddy."

"Eddy?"

"Yeah it your nick name what you don't like it I could always call you Ed, Sparkle, Bronze.."

"No Eddy's fine really"

lol

"Ok Eddy it is."

And I smile at him I then turn to go trough my mail and see that I got mail from Gringotts and also letters from Madam Bones and Hermione and Ron.

"Well it seems that I've got mail from everyone, You wouldn't mind helping me would you Eddy."

"No thats not a problem."

With that I handed Eddy some paper and a pen and handed him the Letters from Madam Bones and Ron while I open the one from Gringotts.

Dear, Mis Joseaphine Potter

We have finished invitoring your many vaults and belongings please note that the pages are ragded by Name and Vault number.

Thank you for countinuing to do buissness with Gringotts

Sincerly, Gorbink Head Manager of the Potter and Black accounts

Potter Vaults

School Trust Fund 34,356,00 Gallons Total

Potter Family Vault 298,987,465.00 Gallons Total also holds Family Heirlooms also hold books weopens and furniture.

Black Vaults

Black Family Vaults 567,763,287.00 Gallons Total (We've taken the Librity of removing a Dark Artifacts and moveed them to a secure Vault under the same Vault name.)  
It also hold Black family heirlooms as well as books and weopens.

Sirius Blacks Vault 338,564.00 Gallons Total also some vearious objects from his travels

Regalious Black Vault empty was combind with the main Family vault by his mother after his dealth.

Evans Vaults

Lily Evans Vault 234.674,65.00 Gallons no family items all where placed in to the Potter vaults

Slytherin Vaults

Slytherin Family Vaults 876,765,567.00 Gallons Total also cantains family heirlooms and books and weapens

Gryffendor Vaults

Gryffindor Family Vault 768,876,956.00 Gallons Total also cantains family heirlooms and books and Weopens

Hufflepuff Vaults

Hufflrpuff Family Vaults 768,867,456.00 Gallons Total also contains family heirlooms and books and weapons

Ravenclaw Vaults

Ravenclaw Family Vault 876,984,56.00 Total Gallons also cantains a massive library with books and some herilooms and weapons

Merlin Vaults

Merlin Family Vault 897,987,678,465.00 Gallons total contains books on ancient magic and a staff as well a a few weapons

La Fey Vaults

La Feys Vault 675,845,654,765.00 Gallons total some heirlooms and treasure

The next letter was also from Gringotts so I opened it and read

Dear, Miss Potter-Black

We have found the schools and propertys you requested that you have in your posesion. We hope that you find what your looking for.

Sincerly, Gorbink Potter-Black Account Manager

Potter Properties

Godric Hollow: England Potter Manor: Scotland Potter Nook: France Merauders Den: England London

Black Properties

Black Town House: England London The Most Noble House of Black: London England Black Cottage: Washington United States Padfoots Pad: Scotland Snuffles Loft: Bahamas

Evans Properties

Number four Private Drive: Surrey Evans Family Home: Scotland

Slytherin Properties

Slytherin Manor: Cornwall

Gryffindor Properties

Gryffindor Manor: Wales

Hufflepuff Properies

Hufflepuff Cottage: France Hufflepuff Manor: England

Ravenclaw Properties

Ravenclaw Manor: England National Library of England: England The Louve: France

Because you are the Heir to all the Founders you also Own

Castle Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry You also own Parts of Hogsmead

The Hogs Head: Hogsmead Scotland Zonkos: Hogsmead Scotland Three Broomsticks: Hogsmead Scotmead

Merlin Properties

Merlin Caves: Coast of England Near Wales Marlin Manor: Camelot England

La Fey Properties

Castle Goloris: Winchestor England Avalon Isle: Glastonbury England Glastonbury Abby: Glastonbury Isle England La Fey Manor: Scotland

Properties Own or Bought By Harrett Potter

Potter Loft: London England Hogsmead Loft: Hogsmead England LionSnake Manor: Chariles England

Also Simi Owner of Weasley Wizarding Whezzes

Now Wizarding Schools in your Location.

Seattles School of Witchcraft and Wizarding Port Angles School of American Magic Pre Wizarding school for Muggle Born Wizards and Witches

Wizarding University for Higher Magical Learning

To cantact the schools please send a Owl Post or Fire Call for more Information on the School Curriculum and Scheduels.

After I finished reading the letters I looked up at Edward to ask him what they had wrote.

"Hey Eddy what did they have to say?"

"Well Madam Bones Informs that she has started to inpliment you plans to replace the Minister by sending out a memo of Discontent with the current Minister and what he is doing she is requesting that they have an emergency election to elect a new Minister. Hermione Reports that she has sent the Muggle Born Student that are to start this term there required matterials to learn over the summer so they know what to expect when they enter the Magical World. She also Inform the Parents of the Children that she would be doing reutin inspections to make sure that the children are being properly taken care of. She also Reports that they have found all the Magical Children that have been placed into Muggle Orphanages and has found suitable Magical Familys to Take them in and Raise them. Ron Reports that they are monerting the situation with the Minister and try to help those that need safety.

They have alrady places 50 couples into safe houses and have found a community safe house for the single Magical Creatures that need safety. They are activly Looking for Grayback but so far have no luck on tracking him. They have caught 20 more Dealth Eaters and they are in Azkhban. They all say that they hope to see you for your Birthday next month and that they will Floo over when they get a chance."

"Well that looking good on that end then."

"So your firends sound like they are doing the best they can to keep track of the situation."

"Yeah, Ron and Hermione are great I don;t know what I would do without them."

(KNock , Knock)

"Come in"

In walks Severus who was holding a squiming Teddy. So I got up and took him from Father.

"The Rest of the Cullens are here, Hello again Edward, Also Lucious rang and said that he found some clues as to what Victoria's up to. Him and Andy are on there way back now."

"Thanks Father I'll be right out I just have to send out my replie then I'll join you and everyone in the Living Room."

"Nice to see you as well Mr Snape." said Eddy

"Call me Severus Edward."

and Eddy nods and my Father leaves the room and I walk over and pick up they letter and tie them to NightWings leg and Opened the window and told her.

"Take the letters girl and wait for there reply ok."

Nightwing nods and takes off out the window and I turn to Eddy and smile cause Teddy changes his hair to Eddys hair color.

"I think Teddy likes you Eddy."

"I can tell the little guy looks like a mini me lol."

"Really let me see aww how cute."said Alice as she walked through the door.

"Hello Alice we were just coming would you like to hold him." I asked

"Can I ?"

"Sure."

I held Teddy out to Alice and she took him and he giggles and changed his hair color again to match hers. As I was watching then Edward had gotten up and stood behind me and put his arm around my waist and set his chin on my sholder, when I realized this I turned in his arms and Just looked into his eyes and was going to say something when he touched my lips with his cold finger and slowly lowerd his lips to mine, As his lips touched mine I vaugly heard Alice and Teddy leave. His touch was causing my magic to tingle in a pleasurable way.I clutched at him I wanted to drown in this feeling he invocked in me.

(My word this is better than I imagened. I just couldn't control myself with her. I had been determaned to take this slowly but when I saw her Looking at Teddy eariler I just couldn't help myself I has to Kiss taste like Chacolate and Raseberries and she fit just right in my arms like she was made just for them. I can't believe that I really have found my true mate. I knew last night but I couldn't be sure untill I heard what her brother said It then clicked that the reason her smell was so fantastic to me was because she was mine.)

As I slowly Pulled away I heard Edward growl "Mine" whitch caused me to laugh and I layed my head on his chest and sighed. "If you say so ." Whitch caused him to chuckle and say "I do I won't ever let you go Joseaphine your Mine and no one and nothing will ever change that."

When he finished talking I looked up at him with tears in my eyes and reached up and took off the neckless I was wareing. As it came off my imaged changed instead of having rose skin my skin was pale white and and smooth as marble my hair was now a silky reddish brown instead of plain brown and my lips where a soft pink and my eyes while still Emerald Green now had flexs of Topaz through out them.

He then ran his hand down my face and around my neck and brought our faces into another kiss, my hands went from his chest to around his neck and pulled him closer into the kiss and my body. We reluctly had to pull away to breath and he rested his forehead against mine and said.

"You are Beautifull Joseaphine never be ashamed of who and what you are."

I pecked his lips and grabed his hand and we walked out of the office. As the door closed you could see the neckless she had been wareing on the floor forgotten.

Thanks for your reviews I currently have to use a firends computer to upload my stories so please be patiant.  
I hope the spelling and Grammer are better I went back trough and changed it.

Thank You again

Ja Ne Lady_Zeaphora 


	6. Chapter 6

New Start

Disclamier: I own Harrett Joseaphine Potter but nothing else. The rest is owned respectively by Stephanie Meyer amd Summit Entertainment and JKRowling and WB Studio Respectivly.

Summary: Harry starts over but wait Harry not a he, hes a she Her name is Harrett Joseaphine Potter and she's starting over. Same story line with various differances.  
Parings: Joseaphine/Edward, Bella/Jacob,  
Emmett/Rosealie, Esme/Carlise, Alice/Jasper Draco may get a mate but I havent decided who yet

Chapter 6: Wolves and Vampires Unite

We walked down the hallway and enterd to see everyone in the Living room when we enterd my Father looked at us and then noticed our joined hands and raised his eyebrow in question I blushed and shook my head and draged Edward over to where Rosealie was holding Teddy and sat down with Edward beside me with his arm around my waist I then turned to Rosealie to talk.

(Edward did something happen scence last night? asked Carlisle)  
(Yes, I realized last night that Joseaphine was my mate and she now knows.)  
(Congratulations Edward I'm happy for you she's a very bright girl.)  
(Thank you Father)  
(Yeah I told the Rest what Happend before I left and everyones happy for you both. said Alice)  
(Another sister who has a baby Rosealie is so happy to be an Aunt Ed Thank you Brother now I won't get left outside for a while.)said Emmett

When I heard that I choked and laughted as Rosealie hit Emmett in the back of the head. I then notice that Teddy was gettin fussy and took him from Rosealie and the I waved my hand and summoned some baby food and a bottle from the Kitchen when they got there I reached out and grabed the bsby food and opened I and started to feed Teddy I then waved my hand again and summoned hid diaper bag and an outfit to change in to.

As he finished eating the food I warmed the bottle and and made the changing mat and diaper and wipe come out of the diaper bag and set them on the coffee table where I layed him down and changed him and his clothes. I then banished the dirty diaper and picked up Teddy and sat back with him sucking on the bottle and I started to sing softly.

(INCERT THE SONG FROM THE PRINCE OF EGYPT WHERE MOSES MOTHER SINGS TO HIM WHILE HE'S FLOATING DOWN THE RIVER. CANT FOR THE LIFE OF ME REMEMBER ALL THE WORDS.)

As I finished singing I slowly got upa dn walked to his room and layed him down I casted a slilencing charm and grabed the baby moitor and closed the door and headed back to the living room.

When I reentered the room I waved my hand and everything went back to where they belong and I cleaned the coffe table and then sugessted that because the Pack should be arriving soon that we head to the main Dining room.

I looked at Eddy as he walked over to me and took my hand and we started to walk to the Dining room. As we walked I lowerd my sheilds to talk to Edward privatly.

{"Eddy I forgot to tell you eariler but Bella going to be coming with the Pack. Are you going to be ok with that?"}

He jumped in suprise when I talked to him In his mind buy he looked at me and smiled and pulled me closer and let his arm rap around my waist as we walked.

[I'm fine with it. Thank you for telling me though Love.]

I blushed and I nodded my head.

We reached the Dining room and I took the Head Chair and Edward sat at my Right and Father sat to my Left.

"Jasper, I had Father gather any local maps so that we can possabliy pinpoint where they could attack."

"My Uncle called earlier to tell us that he has Information on Victoria, He and Andy went on Recon this morning to Seattle to possibly finds her location. They should be getting home soon."

Just as I said that ther was a crack and Andy and Lucious appeared in the room.

"Ah Uncle, Andy glad to see that your unharmed, Did find any thing usefull."

"Unfortuitally yes and no but we require sustinence and water before I tell you what we descoverd. As I dont want to have to repeat my self I will say it when the others arrive for the meeting. Where's Draco?"

"He went in to town to scout and them to see if he could find out if he could track Victoria." said Father

"That reminds mean Drays been gone for a while and hasn't come back to eat Emmett Rosealie would you mind terribly much if I sent you with some food for Draco, You both know the area mabey you can leand a hand if you dont find anything in a hours time return and we can go from there."

"Sure no problem Jaz we need to hunt anyways." said Emmett

With that I summoned Dobby And Kreatcher.

"Dobby, Kreatcher"

"Yes Mistress" they both corsed a they appeared

" Dobby please make up a Bagged lunch for Draco and occomapny Emmett Rosealie to Find Draco. If they came to any danger you are to bring them back here imedently understand."

"Yes Mistress Dobby Understand I's will go with the Bear and Pretty Vampire to finds your Master Draco."

"Thank you Dobby." He dissappers

"Kreatcher I need you to make Lucious and Andy some food also bring enough food for the rest and also the Pack and also another Jar of Blood Pops please."

"Yes, Mistress." he said and he two dissapeared.

As I turned back to the table everyone was looking at me funny except Andy, Uncle and Father. They knew this side of me the side that accepted nothing more than the best from those who served me and knew that I protected what I consisdered mine.

"What?" I asked

"Its just we've never seen you like that?" said Esme

"Oh, Well I used to command a entire Army so yeah I don't tolerate Fallure. But my Comrades also knew that I would never leave my man behind. I protect what I cosider mine and that include you all now as your are now my family."

Edward put his hand on my leg and I turned and gave him a gratefull smile and took a breath amd I turned to look back at my family.

"I'm sorry It just brings up unplesent memories."

"Its quite alright Joseaphine." said Carlisle

"Thank you."

After I said that Dobby returned and handed Rosealie the bundle he held and told them to take his hands and they dissappered.

The wards tingle Informing that Pack and that Bella where here.

"Kretcher"

(pop)

"Please show are quest into the Formal Dining Room once everyone is seated you may set the food."

He nods in understanding a pops back out.

"Every one ready."

"I have a feeling that lunch is going to be an intresting affair." said Father

"SO do I father so do I."

As that was said the door opens to the room and the whole pack walks in and takes in everyone at the table.

I noticed that Bella zeroed in on Edward whitch caused my vampire side to Growl at her. This caused Edward to put an hand on my arm and the Vampires to chuckle. I stuck out my tounge at them and then turned back to the Pack to notice that Jake had Bella behind her and was taking a real good look at my features and then cocked his head in curiosity.

"Go ahead Jake ask your Question?"

"You smell like them but I can still hear your heart beating how is tha possible when yesterday you where a human?"

I didn't have to answer him when from behind the group of Shifters came Billys Voice.

"She's a Dahmphire Jake one of her parents was a Vampire and the other was a human. Thats why I felt the glamor charm the other day. Right Lady Black." stated Billy

"Hello Billy and yes thats corrct my Father carried the Vampire gene but it was dormate in him my gene acctivated during a magic boost on my birthday last year, And Its Joseaphine old man."

This caused Billy to laugh and the rest of the pack relaxed and smiled. I gestured for them to take a seat while I introduced everyone.

"Some of you know, every one hear those that don't know I am Joseaphine Potter- Black beside me is my Father Severus Snape beside Him is my Uncle Lucious Malfoy and the Lady is Andromeda Tonks there is also my Blood-Brother Draco Malfoy who currently is out tring to track Victoria and is with Roselie and Emmett Cullen My son Teddy is napping, on my right is Edward next to him is Alice behind her is her mate Jasper and then ther is Esme and Dr Carlisle."

The pack nodded at everyone and I nodded to Jacob to introduce his Pack.

"I'm Jacob Black my father is the one with the wheels Billy Black the two Ladys are Bella Swan and Leah Clearwater and the boy next to her is her brother Seth, The two goof balls behind he are Embry and Quil and you've all met Sam."

I nodded to all of them. I then signaled Kreature and the table was filled with food.

The pack jumped except for Billy and Jake.

"I figured that we could eat while we wait for the others to return. We can get to know each other as we a allies for now."

I then nod and I started to fill my plate as conversations started up I turned and Stared a conversation with my father telling him about the letters I recieved this Morning.

EDWARDS POV:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

As we enterd the Dining room I couldn't keep my eyes off Joseaphine, She was beautiful and gracefull. It was still hard for me to belive that she was all mine.

As she orderd the elves to do the tasks she set I could read the surprise is their minds as she orderd them to do that. Father also sent a gratefull thought when she claimed us as family and she protects what was hers.

The more we learned about her the more I wanted to know and the more I fell.

When the Pack enterd and Bella looked at me I didn't even think about her and her smell didn't even faze me one bit I just chuckled when Jaz growled possessively, when she did that it send a wave of arrousal through me. and I glared at Jasper who gave me a cheeky grin because of my perdicument. I shifted slightly to releve the pressure and I looked up to see her Father watching me and sent me a message.

~I approve of your realationship with my daughter, you make her happy and that something that I'm grateful for. But I tell you this if you so much as hurt her you will not only have to deal with me but also the rest of her family and thats a whole lot of Magic coming your way understand.~

I nodded and turned to pay attention to what was going on.

As the food appeared I picked up a Blood Pop and Listened to Joseaphine talk to her Father when Jasper whispered to me.

"She's really something isn't she she stoped the attacke that was coming when Jake first saw her. She has aura of power about her and the Pack reconized that."

"I know what you mean Jasper I feel it everytime we touch. It's like her magic surrounds her body to protect it."

"She's been trough a lot in her life but she dosn't dwell on it. She just gose on and lives her life the best way she can." said Alice

"What have you seen Love?" asked Jasper

"Abuse, Dealth, Battle and heartache, shes had very few happy times but because of Edward I now see her happy and content."Said Alice

She had that secret little smile on her face when she finished talking.

Jasper and I just looked at her and sighed.

END EDWARDS POV:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

I noticed that Bella was looking at me and Edward tring to figuire out what was going on so I decides to see what she was thinking but first I got Eddy's attention. I shifted my positon and leaned toward Edward and opened up our link.

{Eddy Bella watching you again and I was wondering if you wanted to see what she was thinking.}

[You mean that you can hear her thoughts?]

{I can if I consitrate heard enough.}

[Sure why not.]

That caused my to girn and I turned to face him and took his hand.

{Consitraite on my mind Ed and what ever you do don't get destracted by anything you see alright, When you get to my mind room I'll then consitrate on Bella's mind and you should be able to hear her.}

So I lowerd my sheilds and I felt Eddy enter my mind he founf him self in what looked like a Library with a comfortable chair and a fireplace everythings was lit except a portion in the back that didn;t have any light. He was intreged and was going to go back there and investigate when I stoped him with my hand on his sholder.

"Love you really don't want to know whats back there just come here with me."

He nodded and I turned and Faced what looked like a video screen that showed everyone one sitting at the table talking. I went over and zeroed in on Bella's mind and we could slowly start to here what she was thinking.

BELLA'S MIND~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

I wonder what is going on with Edward and the new girl, he looks at her like he use to me.

No, Edward can't have found another singer could he?

But wait mabey she's his mate, if thats the case we really wern't ment to be together.

I still care for him but he left me and Jacob was there when I needed him. I love Jake I know he'll never leave me like that.

I'm glad for Edward, if he's happy then I'm happy, from what Jake told me about Joseaphine she also decerves to de happy.

They are really beautifull together His light hair and her dark Locks its going to make everyone enveous at school when thay walk in together.  
It going to be hiliarios to watch Jess and Mike get mad because yet again Edward has stolden the Beautiful New Girl.

giggle

END LOOKING INTO BELLA'S MIND~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

As we returned to my mind Edward turned to me and smiled.

"I'm glad she's moved on and not sore about what happend between us perhaps we can become firends after all this, and she is right you are BEAUTIFUL and everyone will be enveious that first day of school."

"Possibly your right Love but I won't really care because I've got you and your not going any where."

He smiled and slowely left my mind and returned to his own.

Once he was back he leaned forward and laid a gental kiss on my lips.  
I blushed and ducked my head untill I heard.

"Eww Sis get a room please I so don't want to see your Vampie love."

He made a gagging face. I turned to Draco and stock out my tounge at him and said.

"Well at least Edward dosen't look like that Pig Pansey you dated in school, Really Dray how could you even stand her?"

"Did you have to bring up her Sis, and you know I only dated her because I was tring to stay indercover duh."

He raised his nose in the air whitch caused me to laugh.

"Alright Dray you win now sit so that we can get this meeting on the way ."

"Humph"

And he takes a seat besides his father and Roselie and Emmett wave and walk over to the wall and lean back.I then turn back to the table and clap my hands the food from earlier dissapperas in its place is sodas tea and condiments for the tea, blood pops and treacle tart both for humans and vampire I hand a tart to Edward ana told him to try it.

As he tried it he said "MM thats really good whats it called?"

"Blood Tart, the others are Treacle Tart and there pefectly fine for the rest of you to eat."

I thne grab me a Blood tart and some tea after I'm done mixing in some sugar and milk I take a sip and set it down and turn to the table behind me and waze my hand and direct the maps to the wall in front of everyone.  
There was a map of Washington state, One of the Area around Forks and one around Seattle.

"Alright Dray please mark on the maps where the Trail lead you. Uncle you the same and because Sam knows the Trails near LaPush would you come up as well. After they are done will have an idea of the Area she has been. Also uncle and Dray I want your reports on what you found."

Everyone nodded and got up to do as she everyone was finished they went back to there seats and sat down Lucious then turned to me and began hus report.

"Earlier this morning Andromeda and I left the area of Forks to go to Port Angels While we where there we decided to make some not noticable inquiries to see if any one had seen a young women with Long curley red hair. We got about ten reports of people seeing a her but only for a split second. She was always spotted at night expecially if there was a lot of people out that night. One women said that she seemed to be checking the place out but when she went to report it to the police the women was gone and couldn't be found. But a man said that he saw here heading to Seattle. We also noticed that there seemed to be a lot of missing people reports and dealths in the area. Any ways we headed to Seattle and we got the same there until someone over heard us asking questions and came over to tell us that if we were looking for Vicky that she weas supposed to meet him at the Club Dawn that envening and if we wanted could find her there, he also said that she hangs out in the south side forest camping and stuff and that we could try there to find her. So we got directions to the Forest and we did some tracing of our own. We found several campsites all abamdend but looked like they where used recently and when we investigated we found traces of what looked like claw marks on the tree's it looled like they where testing the abilities. We left after that to came back and report what we found."

"Hmm I'm afraid that Jaspers assumpitions mabey correct, that Victoria has been turning humans for her newborn army. This is not good not only are newborns amazing strong but there fast, some of them might even have abilities. I don't like theses odd, Uncle How many total do you think where missing or Dead?"

"Umm I believe that there was a total of 15 from Port Angles and about twenty-five from Seattle just here recently."

"Man thats a lot of Vampire." said Jake

"I agree while there is twenty of us that still out number us. I think I need to make a few called please excuse me I'll be right back talk anongs yourselves."

I got up and Edward followed me as I headed to the Reciving room amd I walked in and went imedently to the Fireplace and grabed the floo powder and nealt before the fireplace and lit a fire Once it was going good I Threw in some powder and said.

"Hermione Weasley HeadMistress office of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry"

Once that was said I stock my haed in the fire and was stareing into the MeadMistress's office.

"Hermione are you there?"

She was sitting behind her desk going over paperwork when she heard a voice saying her name she looked up to see Joseaphines head in the fire place she smiled.

"Oh Joseaphine what a surprise.. she noticed Joseaphines face then and sobered What's wrong Jaz tell me everything now!"

"Where in a bit of a pickle her Moine it seem that the Local Vampire Coven and Shapeshifter killed a Vampires Mate because he went after a Human and now she want revenge. She has currently changed thrity-five Humans into Newbies and you know that if it dosent get stoped Aro's going to send the gaurd to take care of it and I really don't want Aro to know where I am he still believes that I'm still Hiding at I was windering if prehaps you caould get the DA togetherI could use the help."

"Jaz what am I to do with you your not there even a week and you've gotten yourself in a mess. huff fine I'll call the troops will be over after in fourty-eight hours ok."

I nod

"Oh and Moine I finally found my Mate."

With that I closed the connection to the Office and chuckled and siad to myself.

"It's not often I can surprise Moine."

when I turned there was Edward he was estching me and had a smile on his face.

"I take it that we have reinforsement coming?"

"Yes, oh I told Hermione about us so don't be surprised when she gets here when she starts yelling at me she'll then want to know everything about you so expect the Spanish Inquision. LoL"

"Alright I'll be prepared, when can we expect them. Fourty-right hours."

He nods and takes my hand and leads me back to the Dining room.

As we enter the dining room everyone stops talking and turns to look at us.

I cleared my throut. "I've contacted some firends of mine they will be hear in fourty-eight hours."

We then walk back to our seats and sat down.

"Dray were you able to locate the trial that Victoria recently left?"

"Yes the tracks lead fom the LaPush and Cullens agreed boundries lines she then heads northeast toward Port Angels but about halfway there I lost her trail, I had to use Silvers sences to pick back up the trail.  
What she had done is backtrack by useing the trees around her sent and she heads west for about 40 miles, I could then pick up her tracks again coming back to Forks they stop at about 20 miles from town on the Cullens side of the Bordershe then turned torward Seattle and I was able to track her to an area of 500 square feet and aproctimty 40 miles from Seattle. I did find signs of others in the areas. There was also a very big sent of dried blood and fresh blood most of it is Human. I was heading back to the House when Dobby arrived with Emmett and Rosealie.  
I told them what I had found and we together decided it was best to return and report before going any further."

"Thank You Dray, It seems to me that she scouting the area to see where it would be best to attack from."

"She could also be planing an attack from the front and behind."said Jasper

"That was a very popular attack method used during the Vampire Wars in the South." Added Jasper

"Your proberly right Jasper, Carlisle, Sam and Father why dont you all sit down and work out a Schedule for us to Potrol the area. That way we can have an idea of when she attacks."

"What about those of you having school?"asked Carlisle

"Well I only have to sleep for 12hrs a week and more if I don't feed reagularly, I know that the Wolves that attend the Res can work out a plan on when to sleep. Also no one should Patrol alone you should have a partner. Also before and after your shift of Patrol duty you need to check in here at the House so that we know whos out there and the area they are Patroling, so that if you dont return we know that we need to send out a serach party. Also you should all have a phone on you at all times even thoses that can talk threw mind speach. We also need to set a gaurd at Bella's to watch the House when Jake can't be there. We can keep an eye on Bella during the day as we go to the same school, also one of us will watch Bella at work. Someone shoud keep an eye on Charlie as well. We'll have to put our lessons on hold for a little while untill this is taken care of. Bella it also probably won't hurt you to stay on the Res more often. Now I know that Alice can't see anything conserning the Pack or the Res and I belive Victoria Knows this so she may use this information and bring her army down through the Res side of the Border. So if you see or hear or smell a large group of Vampires coming your way call the house here Imeditly we can get everyone notified quickly and quitly."

"I'll take care of Charlie." saiD Billy

"Thanks Billy. other than that this meeting is done untill the reinforcements arrive so we can descuss straigy, so Your all welcome to stay and talk or even get to know one another but seeing as Andy's got Teddy and he's happy I'm going for a hunt anyone care to join me?"

"I will." said Edward

"We will."said Alice for her and Jasper

So I nodded at everyone and was heading out of the house when Draco comes running out after us.

"Wait Jaz I'm coming too it's been a while sence your last hunt and also sence you let Paws out to run."

"Your right I could uses a good run after all that."

I motioned the others to step back and I closed my eyes and started the Animagus Transformation into a Beautiful Black Panther who I called Paws.

As I finished the Transformation I opened my eyes and yawned and Streached. When I looked up at the Vampires they were looking at me with there mouths open. This caused me to smirk and I got into a pounch position and targeted Edward who noticed what I was doing and a huge grin spread on his face and he got into a crouch and I leaped at him.

As our bodied met He grabed me around the sholders and tumbled back wards he tossed me over and let go I landed and sid and turned back to him. As I turned to watch him my attention was distracted I was side swiped by a White Tiger who was Draco. As I got back up from Dracos Attack I hit him with my paw and headbutted him I then turned to the Vampires and motioned with my head to the woods and Draco and I took off into the woods at a full run.

I loved the feeling of the wind wipping through the trees and also me I could hear Alice laughing and Jasper and Edward chuckle as Draco jumped over me and take the lead I growled and batterd at his tial in my face I then got a dirty thought and I herd Alice giggle and tell the boys what i was about to do. We were coming up on a follon log and just as Draco was about to jump it I grabed His tail with my teeth and pulled back and I jumped over him as he hit the tree with his head.

As I laned I stoped and Trotted back to Draco to see if he was ok I butted his head to get his attention and when he didn't stir I transformed back and was about to reach for his pulse when he jumped up and takled me to the ground and started to lick my face.

"DRACO STOP PLEASE HHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH DRACO"

He finally stoped and backed off and sat down and looked smug.

"Ha ha you great oaph."

I then turned to see the Vampires laughing there asses off I tried to be mad but they where laughing so hard that I started to smile and giggle my self. After we stoped laughing I walked over to Ed and took his hand and we went off to finish our hunt Jasper and Alice went to theres and Draco was sunbathing while waiting for use to return.

"So was that a type of Transfiguration?"asked Edward as we ran listing for prey.

"Yes Its called the Animagus Tranformation. In order for someone to become and Animangus they must first Meditaite and enter the core of your magic and find your animal and after sometime you get used to having your animal you drink a potion that lets you become that animal.  
After your first transfermation you can turn into your animal when ever you want."

"So your a Panther then?"

"Yes and no Paws was the first animal I discoverd that I had but I can also turn into a Ice Pheniox called Icy and a Snow Fox called Boots.  
I descoverd them by accedent but Im glad I did."

"Dose Draco have another form?"

"No most Wizard or witches have only one Animagus form But I gess I have more for an unknown reason."

"Well I think you where magnificent as Paws, I hope to see you other forms soon."

"W'll see."and with that I smile and head off to get my prey that I was tracking it being at Couger.

I came upon the Couger getting a drink and as it looked up I punched and broke the neck and bit the neck and drank untill I was full I then picked up the carcess and threw it up into the rocks so that no human could find it if they came hunting this way. I then washed up in the river and was just standing up when I felt Edwards arms come around my waist and he kissed my neck.

lEMON IF UNDER 18 DO NOT READ SKIP AHEAD```````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````

As he kissed my neck I let my head roll back to give him more room to keep doing that. As he reached the little nick between the neck and breast plate I moaned and grabed his arms. His hands were rubbing small circles on my stomach causing by body to shiver.

As he pulled back from that spot I whimmperd and he chuckled and turned me to face him and took my face in his hands and said.

"We don't have to do anything your not ready for."

"Thank you but I've waited for you a long time and I don't want to wait any longer."

As I say that shudders run through out his body. I take his hand and put them on my waist and put my hand around his neck and I bring is lips to mine. We kisses softly at first but as I pulled him closer he took the kiss over and pressed his lips closer to mine and sliped out his tounge to run it accross my lips and I gasped at the feeling and he slipped his tounge into my mouth and moaned when he tasted the blood still in my mouth after feeding. As we kissed my hands traveled to his shirt and I was unbutting it as I reached the last butten I pullen back from the kiss to push the shirt off his sholders and look at his chest.

It was muscled but not to much I ran a finger over his abs and they ribbled and he hisses and makes a fist and clinches his eyes closed.  
I chuckle and lower my lips to his heart and layed a kiss to it. As I do that he lets out a gasp and pulls me to him and raises my chin and kisses my lips with a smile on his own.

He the reaches down and takes the bottem of my shirt and pulls it up and off as the shirt is tossed by his shirt I'm waring a Black lace walks foreward and runs his hand over my sholders and pushes the straps down and leans down and lays kisses on my sholder he then reaches behind me an unclips the bra and slides it off my body and looks down.  
He growls and I moan when I hear that.

He then runs his hands across my breast and makes my nipple peak. I shiver and moan in pleasure he then steps back to me and kisses me again and slowly lowers me to the soft grass underneith us as I lay on the ground Edward lowers his partlially dress body on mine and we gasp as our skin make contact. I look up at him and lean up and nossel his cheek and giggle as he nips my nose in return. I then run my hands down his back to his waist as I reach his waist he raises up and I sit up and undue his belt and trousers as I reach to pull them off I look up to see him watching me intently and not breathing. I smile sofely at him ans pull his pants off as they caome off he's totally exposed and standing firm. He wasn't to big or small he was just right and as the air hit his member a drop of precum was dangling there.

I pushed Edward to lay back and I leaned over his lower half and Looked up at his face whitch was strained. I stocked my tounge out and flickerd it to taste the Precum. As I did that his lower body jumped and he groaned. I chuckled and looked back up at him and smirked I then again lowered my mouth to his member and took it slowly into my mouth I moved my touge around the head and heard him grind his teeth and felt his body tense. As I was about to continue what I was doing he garbed me and pulled me up and slamed his mouth to mine and was now on top of me. As he finally pulled back he growled.

"Joseaphine were you tring to kill me?"

"No."

With that he then kisses me again and unbutten my jeans and takes them and my panties off. As he pushes my legs up and settles into them and our areas touch I growl and so dose he. We are panting and as he rubbs my legs he looks at me again to be sure that this is what I want. I nod again and his hand moves down to slowly enter me as he flicks this finger he feels my barrierand imedently stops and looks back up at me and croaks out.

"Joseaphine are you a virgin."

I blush and look down and nodded my head yes.

"Oh sweetheart, Its fine I've also never had Intercorse with anyone. But Thank You for telling me the truth I don't want to hurt you."

He Kisses my eyes and nose and lips as he dose that he slowly starts to prepare my bady to except him as he finishes that he raises up and lubricated him self with my juices and looks up at me and slowly starts to enter when his head reaches my barier he leans down and kisses me and thrust into me fast to brake the barier when he did that he stoped and wishperd word that it would be ok after my cry of pain. As we waited the pain started to go away and I moved my hips and he enterd deeper and growled. After he growled I shifted my hips again and he took the hint that I was feeling better. As he started to thrust he was going in a steady rythuem. But I wanted more so I started to match his thrust with my own and as the pleasure grew our eyes locked and glowed with the power of our joining and as the orgasums hit he growled and leaned down and Bit my sholder and I screamed and did the same to him has this was happing my magic had surrounded us and exploed as we climaxed, and settled down after ward back into our skin and we sat there and breathed and he licked the bite to close it and I did the same for him. As he fiannly came back he lifted himself up and looked down at me to see my skin glowing and with a happy smile on my face.

"Are you ok sweetheart, and was that normal?"

"Oh I'm very fine Love and yes thats normal for the first time the next time we do this the magic won't be so violent."

"Oh well I beleve we've been gone a while so why don't we clean up and head back."

"Alright"

END OF LEMON CAN READ NOW```````````````````````````````````````````````

He got up and held his hand out for mine and I reached up and grabed it as I stood I wobble a little but he raped an arm aound my waist and helped me to the river to clean myself. We cleaned up and he helped my get dressed and swong me on his back and headed back to the house as it was getting late.

As we reached the house Alice was waiting outside and stood up as we exited the woods.

As we approached she came over and hugged me and said

"Welcome to the Family sister."

I blushed as I looked up and saw everyone except the Pack outside looking at us and smiling.

I looked up at Edward and asked.

"Let me guess they know right?"

"Yes, Sweetheart they know."

I groand and coverd my face with my hands.

I then felt my Father walk over to me and pull back my hand and look me in the eyes.

"There is nothing to be embarassed about Honey what happend was natural and to be expected after you realized that Edward was your mate. And Besides that Magical Outburst was so strong and huge I'm Sure that the magical comunity in Seattle felt it. I'm happy for you sugar and I know that Edward will take good care of you and Teddy."

I hug my Father and Say.

"Thank you Dad."

Draco then comes up and pulls me into a hug and smells my hair.

"You smell like Cullen now."

I hit him on the head and he holds up his hands in defrence and cries.

"Thats a good thing sheesh."

I stop tring to hit him and hug him instead.

"Thanks Brother."

He nodds and backs away and Emmett and Rosealie walk forward and Emmett Picks me up and swings me around.

"Welcome to the Family Little Sister.

He sets me back down and I look over to Rosealie and she smiles and nods her head.

"Welcome as well Joseaphine I'm looking forward to getting to know you and the little one."

"Thank you Rosealie, I'm looking forward to getting to know all of you better."

Jasper who was holding Alice also nodded and said.

"Welcome to the Family Joseaphine."

"Thank you Jasper."

Carlisle and Esme walk forward and Esme gives me a hug and so dose Carlisle.

"We are honored to have you join our family Joseaphine, but please give us some time to get the house ready for your arrival with the little one. I 'm so looking to being Teddy other grandmother. If thats alright with his Biologiacal Grandmother." she said as she looks at Andy

"Well its fine with me after all shes now basically married to Edward so I supose that makes Edward his father."

As she said that Teddy changed he appearence to look like Edward and we all laughed as we saw that. I walked over and took Teddy from Andy becasue he was starting to yawn and said.

"Well I think we've had a long day and this one needs to go to bed."

Everyone gave Teddy a kiss and Edward and I headed to Teddys room to put him to bed.

As we enterd the Nursery I changed Teddy and gave him a bottle and put him in the crib. Edward walked over and gave Teddy a kiss on his forehead and we grabed the moniter and turned off the lights and left the room.

He then turns to me and asks if he could stay and talk.

"Sure Love just let me go grab something for us to drink and find out who is Patrolling tonight then I'll join you in Our room."

He nods and pecks my lips and turns and heads for Our room. I sigh and head back out to the Kitchen and when I enter the Kitchen I saw Father sitting there.

"Hey Dad Edwards staying over ok, also whos on Patrol tonight?"

"Sam and Quil from the Res, Jake went with Bella and Emmett and Jasper offerd to Patrol tonight. Lucious Joined them from our group. I'll come get you if anything comes up."

"Thanks Dad." I kissed his cheeck and grabed two bottles Blood Butter Beer, and headed back to my room.

As I enterd the Bedroom Edward was exzaming my Photos he was looking of one with me and Moine getting ready for the first Hogsmead weekend after I found out I wasn't a Boy. There was also some Pictures up of me being a boy and he was looking at them with confustion.

"I felt the same way when I found out I wasn't a boy but acctually a girl, If I hadn't of had Moine and Father I probably of went and crazy."

"Wait this is you, I though It might have been your twin brother?"asked Eddy

"Here sit down Love and I'll explain how I was once that Boy."

I handed him the Beer and I opened my own and took a swig and set the bottle on the desk and sat down and face him.

"I'm not really sure how my Mother did the spell All I know from her Jurnal was that she really didn't love James Potter she was in love with Severus Snape but because of sercimstances she was forsed to marry James. Shortly after she married him she found out she was Pregnate with me. She knew I was Fathers and not James. She kept it secret and Protended to Love James and Never told Severus that I was his, he was lead to believe that I was James' mother never told him that she was having a girl when she found out I was a boy she told him I was a boy and after I was born her midwife and her cast a spell to turn me into a boy untill my first magical boost. So I grew up thinking that I was Harry James Potter.

When I turned sixteen I was at the Weasley's thank god if I had been at the Dursleys I don't know what they would have dome when I woke up a girl instead of a boy the next morning I found out that I was a girl was actually werid. Hermione was coming to wake me as usual and as she reached down to shake my sholder she noticed that my hair was longer and It was red, she screamed for Molly and she pulled her wand on me. I woke with her scream and looked up at her and said.

Dahn Moine I'm up already you don't have to scream, Thats when I noticed my hair that was usually Black and short was now Red and Long I also noticed that my voice was higher and that I had Breast. You could say that I fainted. When they revived me Molly and Arthur were in the room as well. I Looked at thm and Noticed that I could actually see them and groand.

Let me guess this is not a dream. They shoock there heads no.  
Umm dose any one know what happend to me by chance.  
Well when you fainted I checked you for spells and found a consiliant spell to conseal your true appearance. The scan also showed that during the night you got a Magic boost I'm assuming that the boost in Magic broke the spell placed on you.

What do I do Moine I can't go out like this. Well you might have to my boy I beleve a trip to Gringotts is in order they will be able to tell you what happened I'm sure. said Arthur

I nodded my head and tried to get up and as I stood I reallized that I was Hermione's height again.

Great I just got taller than you this summer now Im short again.  
Hey thats not nice Harry. Umm thats kind of werid calling you Harry now that your a girl. Well what should I be called then.  
How about June for now untill we find out your real name.  
Let me go get you some clothes and I 'll came back and help you change June.

I just nod then remembered that I'd have to ware girl clothes and that meant a Bra and I had to shave Oh no wait I'd have a period! I cried and coverd my eyes and moaned.  
Why did I have to be a girl? As that was done Molly and Arthur patted my back and left me to infor there children what was going came back shortly after carring some Muggle she set then down I saw that it was a pair of dark wash jean boot leg cut and a t-shirt that was dark green in color she also had a set of underware that was white.  
some socks an a pair of dragon hide boots. She helped by explaining how the bra on and then showed me a spell that banished the hair on my legs and underarms. she then turned around and left the room but said that she be waiting right outside the door if I needed help.

So I undressed and turned to look at the mirror that was in the wardrobe I saw a very skinny and pail looking young woman who had dark red hair with a tink of black in it and eyes a dark hunter green when they used to be emerald green. the only thing I still had from being Harry was my scar whitch I coverd with my bangs. I cast the spell at my legs and underarm and when the hair was gone I put on the deoterant that she brought and set to getting dressed it took me a while to get the Bra on but after it was on I reajusted the bra and made it confortable and then finished dressing as I finished I turned and told Hermione that she could come back in.

She opened the door and walked in as she saw me she looked shocked for a minute then she smiled and nodded in approval.

"So go I look alright Moine?"

"Yeah I just knew that you would look great in that outfit. Now sit and let me do your hair and face." I sighed and sat down and let her do what she wanted. She Brushed my hair untill it shinded and then took some hair ties and pulles the sides of my hair back and pulled it up and left the back down she then added some no fizz stuff to keep my hair tame. As she finished that she walked around and looked at my face and reached for her bag as she pulled out the stuff she had in it she explained what everything is and how to apply it.

"Alright June, I know you've never worn or know anything about this stuff, but I am happy to show you and explain ok?"

I nodded and she countinued.

"Alright then this is Consiler it dose aczactly what it says it conselales blemishes and spots and even under your eyes. Next is Base, its the foundation to your face but seeing that you have a very pail complection I sugest that you find a lighter shade. You apply the base onto a base sponges and cover your face with a thin layer once everything is coverd , next is blush It comes in many shades and I think a very light pink will do for you skin tone. You apply the base to your cheek bone will a blush brush a flick of the brush at the end of your cheek bone near you ear.

Next is your eyes because oveousley you no longer need glasses you no longer can hide there color. This is eyeliner it is used to outline you eyes some use it to out line the bottom lid along the eyelashes and some the top in the same place, and this is eyeshadow they come also in many colors I think a green will be a good color it would bring out your eyes and mabey a blue or ever silver, you apply it with a eyebroe brush is a nice even amont, and the last thing for the eyes is Mascaria is is to make your eyelashes pop they usually come in only one color application is pretty self explainitory.

The last thing is the is Lip liner it basiclly lines your lips and then there is Lipstick or Gloss. Gloss is more shiny than stick and usually it has a flavor to it. there are many colors so you should explore the colors.

Well thats about it for that right now after we get back from Diagon Alley we will sit and talk and I'll answer any questions you may have alright."

"Ok Moine thanks for your help I don't know what I'd do with out you."

We then stood up and I sighed and headed to the door and down for Breakfast. As we walked down the stair and throught the Living room I wondered how the others would react to how I looked. I stoped and looked and Moine she smiles and nodded and wisphered to me that "It was going to be alright." I straighten my sholders and smiled back and steped throught the door as I enterd the others looked up and just stared then Fred and George got huge grins on there face and started to wistle. I rolled my eyes and smiled at then then blushed as the started to raise there eyebrows. I shook my head and went and sat down. When I sat it snaped Ron out of his stare.

"Dham mate is that really you?"

"Well Ron why don't you tell me It's not like I did this to myself."

"Sorry mate didn't mean anything about it I sware but gee you look really nice for a girl."

"Umm thanks I gess."

"Yeah Mate you look...

"Good enough to eat..

"What dose it feel...

"Like to be a girl..?

said Fred and George together

"Fred George stp that your making her unconfortable." said Molly

"Its alright dear now you eat up and when your done Arthur will take you and Hermione to Diagon Alley."

I nodded to her and ate. After we were done Moine and I grabed our robes and wands I even grabed my key incase I needed it.

We then headed to the Leaky Cauldran and from there to reconized me or even looked at us as we made our way to the Bank. As we enterd the Bank I headed over to the Teller and Asked to speak with my Family Account Manager and handed the Goblin my Key. I the goblin nodded and headed off threw a door and was gone. We waited for his return. As we waited we watched the doors to the Bank for anthing suspisios and nothing happend. Finally the Goblin came and told us that my Manager was waiting so we walked threw the door and down the hall untill we came to the door with the Plate saying Master Griphook Manger to the Black and Potter Vaults.

I knocked on the door and Griphook answerd by saing "Enter"

We enterd the room and he gestured for us to take our seats as we sat Griphook addressed me.

"Well this is a surprise I didn't expect the Glamor to desolve so soon I figured that it would Happen at your majority."

"You knew about this Griphook?"

"Yes, your mother told me before they went into hiding now she didn't tell me why but just that when you came for answers I was to help you and give you this."

He hands me a small chest and I look at it and wonder what was in it but decided to wai to find out.

"Did she tell you something else?"

"She said to let you take the Heredity test to determaine your ansestry and Parentage she said it was very Important that you know this. She also requested that when the Glamor was broken that you be emancipated and be able to claim the Family Ring and Vaults."

"Ok so I gess lets do this Ansestry Test then."

"Very well the test will cost you 50 gallons for the special paper and then all I need you to cut you hand and let the Blood drench the paper once thats done the paper will absorbe the Blood and then your Ansestry shall reveal to you."

"Alright take the money from my School vault."

He nods his head and Hands me the paper and a dager and I slice my palm and let the blood be absorbed by the paper after the paper had enough blood I spelled the cut to heal and waited for the word to appeard.

NAME:HARRETT JOSEAPHINE SNAPE-POTTER ALSO KNOWN AS HARRY JAMES POTTER DAMPHIRE HALF VAMPIRE AND HALF HUMAN MAGICAL ABILITES YET UKNOWN AGE 16 YEARS, MATE IS UNKOWN AS OF YET.

MOTHER:LILY JANE EVANS-POTTER DECEACED MATE OF ONE SEVERUS SNAPE, FIRST WITCH IN HER LINE OF SQUIBS IN TWO CENTERYS, DECENDED FROM GODRIC GRYFFINDOR AND ROWEANA RAVENCLAW, DIRECT DESENDENT, ALSO DESENDED FROM MORGANAN LE FAY AND MERLIN

FATHER:SEVERUS TOBIAS SNAPE UNDEAD VAMPIRE AGE OF 200 MAGICAL ABILLITY IS HIS MAGIC AND GLAMERS,MATE TO ONE LILY EVANS, RESIDENT POTION MASTER OF HOGWARTS SCHOOL OF WITCHCRAFT AND WIZARDRY, DESENDED FROM A THE PRINCE LINE OF WIZARDS, ALSO DECENDED FROM SALIZAR SLYTHERIN AND HELGA HUFFLEPUFF

STEP-FATHER:JAMES POTTER DECEASED DECENDED FROM A LONG LINE OF WIZARDS,  
DECENDED FROM A OFF BRANCH OF GODRIC GRYFFINDOR

GODFATHER:SIRIUS ORIAN BLACK DECEASED LAST OF THE BLACK LINE DECENDED FROM ROWENA RAVENCLAWS DAUGHTER SELENA

GODMOTHER:UN NAMED

LIVING FAMILY MEMBERS ARE KNOWN:

FATHER:SEVER SNAPE LIVING AT SPINSTERS END ENGLAND AND HOGWARTS SCOTLAND

AUNT: PETUNIA ANN EVANS-DURSLEY LIVING IN SURREY ENGLAND

UNCLE: VERNON TODD DURSLEY LIVING IN SURREY ENGLAND

CUSIN: DUDDLEY HUGH DURSLEY LIVING IN SURRY ENGLAND

HAVE BEEN NAMED THE HEIR TO THE BLACK FAMILY NAME

HAVE BEEN NAMED THE HEIR TO THE POTTER FAMILY NAME

HAVE BEEN NAMED THE HEIR TO THE SLYTHERIN FAMILY NAME

HAVE BEEN NAMED THE HEIR TO THE GRYFFINDOR FAMILY NAME

HAVE BEEN NAMED THE HEIR TO THE RAVENCLAW FAMILY NAME

HAVE BEEN NAMED THE HEIR TO THE HUFFLEPUFF FAMILY NAME

HAVE BEEN NAMED THE HEIR TO THE MERLIN FAMILY NAME

HAVE BEEN NAMED THE HEIR TO THE LA FEY FAMILY NAME

That was the end of the parchment and I set it down and just stared and handed the parchment to Hermione to read and then turned to Griphook.

"I supose that my Father dosn't know of my exsistence."

"I beleve your mother let your father belive that you belonged to Mr. Potter. I have all of the Family rings here so if you wish to claim them please hand me your hand. I need to place a drop of blood on the center of each ring to let the rings reconize your blood and your claim."

So I have Griphook my hand and he pricked my finger and let a drop of blood drop untill all the rings receved a drop then handed then to me.

"If you don't want to ware them all as rings all you have to do is hold the ring and think of what you want it to become."

So I took the Slytherin ring whitch has an emerold setting with a snake on the band, I closed my eyes and pictured a braclet with the eyes as emerolds and opend then to see the ring as a bracelt. I put it on my left wrist. I picked up the Gryffindor ring and pictures a necklace and it was a necklace, I put it on. The next was the Hufflepuff ring,I picked it up and thought of another braclet and put it on my right wrist. I picked up Ravenclaw next and pictured earings and they turned into earing but because I didn't have perice ears yet I put them in my pocket until later. The Potter went on the right ring finger and the Black ring went on the Middle left handed finger. The last was Merlin and Morgana I held both of them in my hand and thought of a Broach and the Broach looked like this the Broack was silver stone in a silver setting with a carving of a staff and an owl. I put the broach onto my shirt.

After that was done I set the box in the cest that My Mother had for me.  
I then looked back up and told Griphook thank you and we headed back out to the teller and I asked if I could my money changed into muggle currency. I had some money changed and we left and headed to the Books store first.

"Harrett are you ok?"asked Moine

"Yes, I'm just surprised is all I suposed I'll have to tell Dumbledore and Snape huh?"

"It probobly be best if you do Harrett."

"Mr. Weasley could you go called Molly and ask her to invite Professor Dumbledore and Snape to dinner and to tell him thats it very important. I'd do it myself but as you can see I'm not really my oldself."

"Yes dear, Why don't you abd Hermione go to the Books store and see if you can find andy books to help with your condition and you should also get you some clothes and stuff you may need alright."

So thats what we did I got stuff I needed and that night I told Professor Dumbledore what happend and even told Father that her was my Father. Once he found out he was horrified and swore that if he had known he would have been there and I was Immedanty moved from the Dursleys to Fathers. Dumbledore told the Wizarding World that Harry Potter was being sent away to train and then when school started I was introduced as Snapes Daughter who had been attending another School but because of recxent events he wanted me close.

So I spend the rest of my school time learning what I could and practicing what I learn to better destroy Tom during the Final Battle.  
Very few people know who I used to be of corse the Weasleys knew and Hermione Dumbeldore and McGonicall and then eventually the DA were told when we had information for certian that Tom was going to attack Hogwarts. Teddy was three weeks old when he attacked and luckly we had everyone 5year and down evacuated. The one's left where there to fight. The DA and I were the first to get to Tom and they coverd my back as I battled Tom , Hermione and I had finally figured out what I had to do for Tom to Finally die I had to die, So when He cast the Kiling curse I let it hit me. I did die that day up I was given another chance at life and I was given Life again. When I woke up Tom and the Dealth Eaters where gloating about Killing me. I was currently at Tom's feet and I descreatly reached for my spare wand and when I had it in my hand I jumped up and cast the Killing surse at him.

When the spell hit him he was surprised and he basically desolved and was gone. We killed most of the Dealth Eaters but some got lost many in that final battle. Teddys parents for one. The day after Andy came to me and told me that Remus and Tonks had named me is gardian and had given me premmission to adopt him as my own. So after all the Furneals I offically adopted Teddy and went into hiding and made plans to help the Wizarding World recover and also plans for me to leave. So thats what I did.

And now I'm here with you."

"I't sounds like you've had it very hard Love. But I'm glad that it happend the way it did because it brought you to me, and I'll always be here to help you and protect you."said Edward

He leans forward and Kisses my lips, he lays me back and we just lay there and talk for the rest of the night.

I know long Chapter but I hope you liked it.  
Ja Ne Lady_Zeaphora 


	7. Chapter 7

New Start

Disclamier: I own Harrett Joseaphine Potter but nothing else. The rest is owned respectively by Stephanie Meyer amd Summit Entertainment and JKRowling and WB Studio Respectivly.

Summary: Harry starts over but wait Harry not a he, hes a she Her name is Harrett Joseaphine Potter and she's starting over. Same story line with various differances.

Parings: Joseaphine/Edward, Bella/Jacob,

Emmett/Rosealie, Esme/Carlise, Alice/Jasper

Draco may get a mate but I haven' decided who yet

Chapter 7: DA and Plans

It has been fourty-eight hours sence I last talked with Moine, her and the rest should be arriving some time today.

Nothing much had happened sence I Fire-called her, Edward and I had talked about what happend between us. I also explained about the Magic Outburst that occured during our Love Making ,I told him it was my Magic completeing the bond between us. So we were basically married in the Wizarding World because of the bond. He took the news farily well but he did ask to make it offical in the Muggle World, I of course readly agreed. Of course its not going to happen untill after Graduation so Esme and the rest of the Girls have plently of time to prepare they only thing I asked for was that it to be simple and that there was some Traditional thing from the Wizarding World that we would need to happen. So I had asked Father to find me the Information they would need. I also gave them a List of guest from my side that we would need to send invitations to. Any ways more on that next time.

Esme, Teddy and I went eariler this morning to grocery shop because with all the extra people coming I needed to get more food expectialy sence Ron was coming. LOL Edward stayed behind to help Father and Uncle to set up a kind of Barrects for the people were coming. The Barrects where back behind the House It kind of looked like a Muggle Barn but wasn't, It was more like a Hotel.

The First Floor had a Kitchen with everything need in it, a Living Room with a Entertainment center and Sofa and Chairs, Also a Bath Room. There was also a stairs that lead up and also to the Basement.

The Basement was equiped with a Potions Lab and Traning Room complete with everything needed.

The Second Floor Held the Bedrooms there where four Bedroom suites and four regular rooms.

The Suites are for Ron and Hermione and Molly and Arthur and the last is the twins

George and Fred and the single room's are for Luna and Nevile and Ginny and Shacklebolt. Moine had called me earlier to Inform me who was coming.

Now after everything was done we just had to wait the Coven and the Pack where here waiting seeing as it was a Weekend. The Pack and the Coven seemed to a least get on well together. Currently We where all watching T.v. Teddy had just been layed down for his nap and I was curled up next to Edward watching House. I've become addicted to the show sence I first watched it. I thought that Greggory House reminded me of Father and his Humor. I could see all of my firends in the charectors. Even Carlisle laughted now and again at House.

We where all enjoying ourselves when I felt the Floo activate. I sat up and hit the Mute button on the T.v this cause everyone to look at me and say Hey. I just shook My head and said,

"It seems that our guest have finally arrived." As I said that the door to the Reciving room opened and out walked Hermione and Ron I stood up and Smiled at my two best firends.

"Ron, Moine glad to see you did everyone make it ok?"

"Sure thing mate, nice Digs." said Ron

"Yes, everyone made it ok Harrett, Now I believe some firend's of your's wish to say hi and then I want the full detail's on whats going on." said Moine

"No Prob Moine and call me Jaz you know that Mione."

She huffed but smiled and nodded her head they then steped aside and out walked the rest of the Weasley's.

When Molly saw me she came right over and gave me a big hug.

"Harrett dear you look wonderful and I see you've been eating properly, I see the Severus has been taking care of you." said Molly

"Um Hello Mrs Weasley it nice to see you too and yes Father's been taking very good care of me."

She then stood back to look at me and pointed her finger at me and said

"Whats this I hear about you having a boyfirend and I haven't been told or met the young man!"

"Umm yeah about that I'll tell you everything after the Introductions and your all settled ok I sware."

"All right young lady but I want to know everything ok."

"Yes Mame."

I could here the other's behind me snickering and I growled out so only they can here.

"If you keep laughing I'm going to pank you."

The snickers stoped I then Looked to see the Twin and Arthur smiling at me.

"Mr Weasley so good to see you again how the Ministry?"

"Good so far but Madam Bones send's her report I'll give it to you later."

"Very well , Fred George nice to see you again How my two favorite Prankster's?"

"Buissness is doing very well be brought you a few new gift's we thought they might come in handy."

"Cool you'll have to show me later."

Next was Luna and Nevile I smile at them and Luna walked over and gave me a Hug.

"I'm gald to see that you got rid of the Giddlepufffs I sure someone helped you with that."she said as she looked over at Edward and smiled. She then wishperd to me and said

"I also see you found what you were looking for Jaz, I'm happy for you."

She then steped back and I said "Thank you."

Nevile waves and says "Hi"

The next two where Ginny and Shacklebolt.

"Hello Ginny how's School good I hope?" She was in the University to become and Arkeologist In Wizarding Artifacts.

She nodded and said that school was fine not as eventfull as Hogwarst but she was enjoying the quite anyways.

Then there was Shacklebolt I wasn't really expecting him and I wondered why he was here.

"Hello again Shacklebolt I wasn't expecting you here?"

"Madam Bones sent me to offer an assesment incase you needed Ministry backup. She has informed the American Ministry of our Presence in your Home and they gave us clerance Incase an emergency arrives. We also Informed the Ministry that we where taking care of the Seattle problem as they where getting ready to send out there Aurors to investigate the attacks."

"Thank you Kingsley for Informing the Ministry about what we were doing had there been any movement from Volterra?"

"Not that we can tell I seems that the Voltoire are in the dark on this episode. But I'm afraid that if this dosen't get taken care of quickly then we may have some uninvited guests."

"I fear that you may be right Kingsley, but now for the Introductions."

"Every one I'd like you to meet,

The Quillets Pack

The Alpha is Sam Uley

the members are

Embry

Seth Clearwater

Jacob Black

Quil

and Leah Clearwater

the old guy in the wheelchair is Billy Black and the Cheif of the Tribe

The Brown haired girl being held by Jake is his mate Bella Swan and the reason that I've called you hear,

The others behind me are Carlisle Cullen he's a Doctor and Sire to the rest of the Vampires here.

The one next to him is Esme Cullen his Mate and mother to the Kids,

The Tall Blond Woman is Roselie Hale aka Cullen and her Mate is the big guy Emmett Cullen,

The Black haired girl is Alice Cullen aka Hale and her Mate is the Blond Male Jasper Hale and then there is Edward Cullen and he is MY Mate."

When I said that the others looked on in Aww as he rapped his arms aound my waist and I leaned back into his embrase.

I then Looked at everyone behind me and said.

"Guy's, I'd like you to meet DUMBLEDORE'S ARMY

The Red head on the left is Ronald Weasley my first best firend next to him is Hermione Granger aka Weasley his wife, next to her is the rest of the Weasley Tribe, there is Molly and Arthur the Patriarchs of the Family their Sons Fred and George and there only daughter Ginny they also have three other sons but there busy with there jobs right now,

Next is Luna Lovegood and Nevile Longbottom two very good firends from School Nevile was in Gryffindor with me and Luna was in Ravenclaw.

And last but not least is Kingsley Shacklebolt he works for the Unspeackable Department it's a speacial Branch of the Auror Department.

Ron also works for the Auror Department, Hermione is the new Headmistress of Hogwarts school and Arthur works for the Ministry in the Misuse of Magic against Muggles Department, Fred and George own there own Joke Shop and Luna works at the Quibbler with her father at his magazine and Nevile is the new Herboligy Professor at Hogwarts Molly stays at home.

So now that everyone has met I believe that you all would like to rest before supper.

"Kreatcher"

(pop)

"Yes, Mistress"

"Please show our guest to there rooms Please and go help Dobby finish prepare supper."

"Yes Misstress."

With that Kreatcher turns and gestures for the others to follow him as they all leave I sigh and turn to look at Father and said.

"That went better than expected considering Ron was here and didn't say anything when I told them that I was the mate of a Vampire."

"Prehaps the Weaslby had finally grown up."said Draco

"I hope your right Dray."

With that I sat back down and rested my head on Edwards sholder.

Bella then got up and walked over and sat in front of me and Edward.

"Congradulation Joseaphine and Edward I'm glad that you two have found each other I know that Edward and I had our differances but I still like to be firends if your willing and I never did thank you for what your doing to help protect me from Victoria."

I looked up at Bella and Looked into her eyes and read her thoughts and nodded my head when I realized that she mean't everything she said, so I held out my hand and she took it and we shook.

"Thank you Bella and perhaps when this is all done and over with we can become firends."

She smiled and I smiled back and she then got back up and went and sit back down next to Jake.

I then looked at Edward and said,"I think I should hunt before the other get back for supper care to join me?"

"Sure Love."

He then stood up and pulled me up with him I then turned to Andy.

"Will you watch Teddy untill we get back please."

"No problem dear now go and hunt because you know that it won't be long before Hermione comes looking for you to talk."

"Alright we'll be back soon, Father if they come back before I return please Keep and Eye on the Twin and keep them away from Emmett."

"What why?" asked Emmett

"Because we don't need them teaching you anymore pranks." I said and grabed Edward's Hand and we darted out into the forest laughing as we heard Emmett's yell of indictation.

As we left we didn't notice that Hermione was watching out there suite window.

-Herrmione's POV-

As I watched Jaz leave with the boy or should I say her Mate. I was corious about how they had met and hoped that she was truly happy.

I then turned to Ron and asked. "Honey What do you think of Jaz and Edward?"

"Well, He seem's decent although we've just met them and I'm not all that surprise'ed to find out that Jaz's mated to a Vampire you know as well as I that she always has the strangest thing's happen to her, But al long as he treats her right I see no reason right now to worry."

"I suppose your right Love, Will just have to be there encase anything dose happen."

"Absolutly Sweetheart, now lets go see if there's anything we can do to help the others."

With that they left there room to help the other's unpack and grab what they need'ed to the main house for the meeting later.

-End of Hermione's POV-

I was not long before Edward and I where back to the house. As we enterd I saw Father and Shacklebolt taking and Ron and Dray having a staring contest again Uncle was talking with Arthur and Molly was talking with Esme and Alice , Ginny was talking with Hermione and Bella.

When Molly noticed that we where back she beconded me to her. I smiled and walked over and sat down.

"Yes , Molly?"

"Esme and Alice have informed me that you are to be married soon after you Graduate Muggle High School, Is that currect?"

"Umm, Yeah Edward and I have agreed to be married shortly after we graduate. Esme and Alice offerd to plan it of course I did inform them that once you were informed that you would want to help as well besides you also know some of the Wizarding Traiditions that we will need to preform for the Wedding. As the only Muggles who will be present will be the Pack and Bella of course."

"I'm I too assume that the bond has already been completed as you both seem rather calm."

(blushes)

"Yeah, I didn't realise what was happening at the time untill after we had completed the bond only then when I felt complete did what happen make sence."

"Don't be embarassed dear that can happen some time's expecially if your mate happens to be of Creature Blood and Vampires can live very long live's I assume that Edward is old so when he finally met you the bond would eventually have made you complete the bond . The same happend to him he just didn't know what had happend or where to look."

"Dose everyone born have a mate?"

"No only those who are destened to mate with someone with creature blood will ever feel the call to the bond. Now some Witche's and Wizard's are lucky enough to find there soulmates your Father and Mother were such a pair. For a Witch or a Wizard to find there soul mate you must first clear your mind and dig deep into your magic core and slowly send out a trendrl of your magic , you keep sending it out untill you find a magic compatable with your's magic could be any color and the feel against your magic will sizzle. Most do not attempt this because of the risks it take's if you send out for too long your magic can deplete it self and and could end up a squib or worse dead. Your mother and father knew they were soulmate because of there close procsimity when they would touch or be near each other there magic would try to form a bond. " explained Molly

Right after she finished that Dobby poped in.

"Misstress, Dinner is ready so everyone can head to the Main Dinning Room now."

"Thank you Dobby."

With that he poped out, and I stood to address the Room. Ok everyone Dinner is done so we should head to the Dinning Room after we eat Will have our meeting and make plans, By the way who's on Gaurd Duty?"

"Emmett and Jasper from us." Stated Carlisle

"Embry and Quil from us ." Stated Jake

"Alright I'll send Dobby and Kreatcher out with some food for them ok that way I know that they have eaten."

I then grabed Edwards hand and I gestured for everyone else to follow us into the Dinning Room.

We all sat down like this:

Lucios Draco Arthur Molly Ginny Fred George Shacklebolt Ron Hermione Nevile Luna Severus

Carslise Esme Roselie Alice Edward Joseaphine Bella Jake Billy Seth and Leah

As we ate we caught up about what was going on in our lives and those that didn't know each other got to know each other.

As everyone finished there Dessert and either had Tea or Coffee I held up my hand and vanished the rest of the food to the Kitchen and then summoned the Maps of the area and what we knew about Victoria's activities and such.

"Alright Everyone now that where full and comfortable for now in Ron's case (lol) As I'm sure Moine has informed you that we have a breach in the Secrecy act a Vampire named Victoria is creating Fledlings in Seattle so far the Vertoli are either unaware of the situation or are just monitoring the situation. However we do not want the situation to get worse or I'm sure that they would Send the Gaurd and personally I don't want to deal with then at the moment.

So our job is to go in and stop Victoria from causeing any more chaos. Now Luna can you see perhaps what we may find once we reach Seattle.?" I asked

"Well so far she seems to be focused on just turning as many as possible but she reacently had a conversation with the Vampire in charge of the Fledgeling to inform him that she plains to strike here soon. She is planing to send him here to see if Alice detects him in her Visions also to see if he can enter Bella's home and retreve some clothes or something with her sent." said Luna

"Ah Shacklebolt can you ward Bella's house against the entrance of any magical creatures?" I asked

"Yes, However I would need the blood of the one I'm warding the house for and considering that this is a Muggle Neighborhood I would need AMM permission." said Kingsley

"Bella do you have any problem donating some blood for the wards?" I asked

"Umm sure how much would you need Mr. Shacklebolt and would it also protect my Father?" asked Bella

"Is he your Biological Father, and I would only need about enough to fill a small cup." said Kingsley

"Yes, he is and I gess thats ok?" said Bella

"Yes the wards will cover your Father a well." said Kingsley

"Also Kings you can contact the Ministry in the Morning using the Floo in the Receving Room to get your Permission if you have a proplem or thay ask why you want to ward a Muggle House hold tell them that I Lady Potter-Black asked you to ward there Residence. If they still give you greif send them to me or let me know and I'll deal with them besides Neil still owes me a favor." I said

I then turn to the twins, "Fred Georage you feel up to doing some recon for me and mabey causeing so chaos of your own nothing to big mind you we don't need all of Seattle knowing about Magic but I don't see why not there can't be say a sudden appearance of a swamp in the park area where they are supposed to be staying."

As I said this the twins got two wicked grins on there faces.

"My dear Jaz," said Fred

"We would be delited," said George

"To cause some chaos," said Fred

"Against the Enemy." said George

(LOL)

"Good just remember be discreate, what am I saying this is the Weasley Twins I'm talking about." With that I shook my head as they all laughted and then turned to Ron and Moine.

"Ok Ron here are the local maps and maps of the area we would like to flush the Ememy to so that we can take care of buissness with less civilian casiulties as possible, Moine I would like you to work with Ron and Cordinate with Carlisle and Jake and Myself to set a seceduale Gaurd times and remember that we all have to eat or hunt, also I still would like at least one Wizard or Witch , a Vampire and a wolf posted at Bella's house even with the Wards. Bella should be fine by the time school arrives as she'll be protected by Myself and Edward, Alice and Jasper while in the School itself. But if at all possible I would like this taken care of before school starts."

"Alright Jaz I'll study the maps later with Ron tonight and get with each of you Tommarow sometime to work out feeding scheduale and Gaurd Scheduale." said Monie

"I'll study the maps as well and work on a stratigy for the area that you picked out for the fight to take place." said Ron

"Alright that leaves Neville and Luna , Luna I would Like you to keep a look out for any changes in there plans and to cordinate with Alice when she has a vision so that we can get an accurate picture as possible. Nev I would like for you to go with Ron when he scouts the perimerter of the area and set up defence plants that I know you brought just make sure you mark the spots you plant them on the maps so everyone can know where they are and to say clear of them. Also set up wards around your plants to let you know when they have caught something." I asked

"That should not be a problem Jaz, I've got a few new plants that I'd like to test in the field and this is the oppertune moment.

I've been working latly on a hybrid of Devils Snare and a Venimus Tortactula I've so far been sucessfull and have named the new Speices Devils Tortactula it can live in sunlight if it has sufficent shade during high noon and produced bud like flowers that produce and posinous gas when the plant feels threatend. The gas can kill if you get a large enough dose but it usualy only knocks the attacker out for an hr or so." said Neville

"Sounds intresting Nev." I said

Draco is to make some potions that we will most likly need after the battle and Lucios said that he was going to go with the Unit to scout Seattle so that they have someone who knows what to look for the Fledgeling wearabouts and to keep a look out for the Gaurd encase they slip our two Seer's." I said

"What is Severus supposed to do then?" asked Moine

"Well we need someone at base at all time he knows everyone and can pass on message as well to keep thoses informed that are on Garud Duty. Carlisle is one of the local Doctors at the Hospital here so if you should get hrut but can't make it back here go to the Hospital and ask for Dr. Cullen. Also Esme is a local Archtect and she remoldels some of the old houses around here so she will be coming and going. Edward, Alice and Jasper have to keep a low profile until school starts unless the go to the store for supplies, Emmett and Rosealie there other two kids they will cordinate with Severus and also with Mione to know where to help most. The Pack stay on the res most of the time and patrol that side of the border and also keep look out for any signs of Victoria I suspect Jake to be going in between Bella's place and also the Res so that he can be informed about the progress thats being made." I said

"So how long until this Muggle school starts?" asked Ron

"We have approxamently three weeks before the first of August so I would like this fight to be done sometime soon." I said

"Alright I will see what can be done." said Ron and with that the meeting was over and the Pack excused themselves and so did the Cullens except Edward who was no staying here most of the time.

The D.A. also excused themselves and left for the evening as they were tired from the Floo and the hour was late.

When it was just Severus, Draco , Lucios and Edward and Myself (Andy had take Teddy to bed a long time ago and had retired herself) we sat at the table drinking tea and I turned to Father and said.

"Well that went better than I thought."

"Indeed" murmmerd Father

"Yes I was rather surprised that the D.A. was so excepting of the fact that you assigned them to answer to Severus and Myself in the feild." said Lucios

"Well you've both had time to get to know the area and are very capable of doing what needs to be done and won't hesitate to do it." I said

"Well I'm tired and we have another long day a head of us so I'm off to bed."

"Night." said Lucios

"Sleep well Honey."said Severus

"Night Jaz." said Draco

After the good nights Edward and I retired to our room.

"Are you alright Love?" asked Edward

"Yes It's just been a long day and I hardly got to spend anytime with Teddy or you alone." I sighed

"Well were alone now." smiled Edward

He then pulled me close and drew my lips to his in a slow but passinate kiss. As we kissed I raped my arms around his neck and ran my fingers up into his gorgeous Bronze colored hair , while I did that he had his arm around my waist and his hand where working on getting my shirt off. As he pulled the shirt up and off we broke the kiss for me to breath and when he tossed my shirt to the side I started to unbutton his shirt as the last button came undune his shirt joined mine on the floor. I then pulled him forward and into another Kiss. As we kissed this time he slowly started to move me to the bed, as the back of my legs touched the bed I fell backwards and moved back and he crawled up untill he was settle in between my legs and started to run his luke warm lips against my trought.I ran my fingers accross his back and then his chest down until I reached his Belt and I unbuckled it and slid it from the loops. He was now working on my own pants and had succed in getting me to my underware. As I sat up to undue my bra he finished undressing himself and I finished with my panties as they landed on the floor he swooped me up and pulled down the covers and sheet and set me in the middle of the bed and resettled between my legs and looked down at me. As I met his gaze he smiled and I smiled back and he ran his hand accross my cheek and said.

"It still hard for me to belive that I have finally found you and that you would make me this happy, I can not see how I have ever lived my life with out you by my side and once we make it offical in both the Wizarding World and Muggle no one can take you from me."

"Oh love, I am glad as well that fate has finally brought us together, we are bonded now and forever nothing and no one can change that I am your and you are mine forever. "

With that said Edward leaned foreward and Kissed me again. I ran my arm up his arms and around his neck and moved my legs to better cradle him to me. As he worked my body I let soft moans and murrmmers pass my lips that seemed to drive him foreward when He was ready and I he slowly enterd my willing body and as his manhood enterd me it caused me to arch my back and moan wantonly. Inch by Inch he enterd untill he was shelthed and as he breathed to calm his heart I moved to let him know that I wanted him to move and he did. It was slow at first then he quickend his passe as he got faster he made sure to hit that most glorious spot deep inside me. As I felt the pressure build I joined him in his rythem and finally I said that I was almost ready and a few more thrust later the pressure building inside my body exploded. As my walls clamped down on him I felt his arms shake and felt his rilease deep inside my body. As his body stoped pulseing he colapsed onto me and I clun to him and we basked in the afterglow of our lovemaking for a while. Finally he was able to move and when he did he rolled to the side and pulled me close to spoon my body.

I snuggled in and waved my hand to cast a cleaning charm. With that we fell into a peacefull slumber.

Thank you

Hope you like this chapter I know its been a while sience the last update but I'm tring to work with having one child and with another on the way so I'll update when I can. Thanks for your patience.

Sincerly

Lady_Zeaphora


	8. Chapter 8

New Start

Disclamier: I own Harrett Joseaphine Potter but nothing else. The rest is owned respectively by Stephanie Meyer amd Summit Entertainment and JKRowling and WB Studio Respectivly.

Summary: Harry starts over but wait Harry not a he, hes a she Her name is Harrett Joseaphine Potter and she's starting over. Same story line with various differances.  
Parings: Joseaphine/Edward, Bella/Jacob,  
Emmett/Rosealie, Esme/Carlise, Alice/Jasper Draco may get a mate but I haven' decided who yet

Chapter 8 : Alice and Luna's Visions

We woke up to Teddy letting us know that he was ready to get up.  
So I got up and threw on a robe and told Edward to go shower while I took care of Teddy. With that I walked through the door connected to Teddys roon and found that Teddy was standing and was waiting for me to get him.

"Good Morning Cub you ready to start the day."

I walked over and picked him up and went and to his dresser and picked out his outfit for that day and then I set him down on the changing table and started to get him changed and dressed. As I finished changing him Edward entered the room and Teddy reached for him whitch caused me to laugh.

"Seems someone wants you to be held Dear."

Edward smiles and comes over and takes him from my arms and tickles his tummy, causing him to giggle. Edward looks up at me and says.

"You can go shower now dear I'll take little man and give him breakfast."

"Thanks Honey I'll only be a few minutes and then I'll join you in the Kitchen."

With that I kissed him and Teddy and headed for the Bathroom to shower.

~~~~~~~~~Edward with Teddy~~~~~~~~~~~

"So Cub you Hungry?"

Teddy looks at Edward then Grins

"Umm Hello there Edward." said Tonks

When Edward heard the voice he turns to see the Portrait of Jaz's Godfather Remus and Tonks Teddys Parents.

"Oh, Hello sorry you startled me." Edward said

"Thats alright young man , we just wanted to thank you for making Joseaphine Happy. She's been sad for so long that we were losing hope that she would find her mate." Said Remus

"Well I'm glad that I make her happy and I'm grateful that she had all of her Family to support her." Said Edward

"Yes, but do vist with the other portraits in her office her parents and ancestors are very excited to meet her mate and if you have some questions about Joseaphine you can come ask us anytime ok." Said Tonks

"I will I promise , But I believe that this little guys getting Hungrey so I'm going to go feed him." said Edward

With that he nods to the Portrait and left the room taking some toys and shutting off the light and headed toward the Kitchen.

As he enterd the Kitchen he saw that Severus was already up and so was Lucios they were eating.

As he enterd the room both men looked up and raised an eyebrow.

"She's in the shower and so I offerd to bring him out here to eat." said Edward

"Ah, Teddy usually eats a Bannana and has a bottle of Formula his bottles are in the cupborad above the dishwasher and the Formulas on the counter by the sink." said Severus

"Thanks Sir." said Edward

"You can call me Severus, Edward also I've been meaning to talk with you. I'm gratefull that you and Joseaphine are happy and remember what I told you okay and well have no problem." Said Severus

"Yes Severus I'll remember but I have no plans to hurt your Daughter she's my light and my life now I'd do anything for her." said Edward

He then got Teddy his Bottle and Bannana.

Shortly after that Joseaphine came out from the shower and got dressed and headed to the Kitchen to see all the men in her life eating Breakfast.

As I enterd the Kitchen I stoped to watch my Men and smiled as I see that they have already accepted Edward into the Family and house as they weren't interigating him and actually him and Dray were having a conversation. I enterd the room and walked over to Teddy and gave him a kiss and then gave the rest of my boys a kiss as well and sat down by Edward and Kreatcher brought me Breakfast.

"Good Morning everyone has anyone checked in yet?"

"Yes Carlise called he said that he would be at the Hospital, Esme has a house to show then she said she would join Alice and Jasper on patrol, Roselie and Emmett are on there way over to be here encase we need to send a message or need help, Billy got Charlie to go to the Res to fish and Bella's with Jake and the pack. I believe that Quill and Embry are on patrol on there side, the twins went to Seattle to do as you asked and recon. Neville and Luna are out setting up his plants and wards in spicific areas around Forks. Andy went to the store to get a few things for the house and Barrecks.

Ron ,Hermione and Arthur and Molly are still here and Kings went to the Ministry to get permisson to ward Bella's house. Ginny went to Port Angels to get a few things from Rosewood Alley and should be back soon.

Right then the wards buzzed to let me know that Roselie and Emmett were here.

"Kreatcher"

(pop)

"Yes Misstress."

"Would you please let Roselie and Emmett in and show them to the Kitchen and then go inform Molly that everyone is up over here and that when ever there ready they can come over and also tell Ron that he needs to bring the maps back with him so that when Neville gets back he can mark the maps were he put his plants."

"Yes Misstress."

(pop)

When Roselie enterd the Kitchen she went straight to Teddy and gave him a kiss on the forehead.

Emmett came in after her and waved his hand.

"Good Morning Bro and Sis we thought we come over and chill seening that everyone would be here as well besisdes Rose wanted to see the Little guy." said Emmett

"Thats alright Em Rose is welcome to come see her nefew any time she likes. " Jaz said

"Thanks you Joseaphine that is very kind of you." said Roselie

"Well I can understand your pain but you can always spoil Teddy and our other childern. What you don't know is that male vampires can reproduce with a human female and create a Damphire like me but becauce I'm half human I'm able to carry a fetus to term as long as the male is my mate if he's not my mate then I wouldn't be able to carry. But I believe there is a potion that can allow a Female Vampires Body carry a fetus to term but the potion takes 2 months to brew and must be taken at least 24 hr before the full moon and then you would have to have intercourse before the end of that 24 hrs. And the two would have to be true soulmates for the potion to work, if you would like I'm sure Father can brew you the potion before the next full moon."

"Is there really a potion that could allow me to have a kid?" Roselie asked with hope in her eyes as she looked at me then Emmett. Emmett walked over to her and enclosed her in his arms and looked at me with thanks.

"Yes, Roselie there really is."

"Could you brew the potion Severus?" asked Edward

"Yes, It will take me some time to get the ingrediants as most of them are rare and then it would take me some time to brew as she said, it takes two months to brew but I have some firends that can send me the ingrediants and as soon as I get them all I'll start on the potion."  
replied Severus

"Thank you Joseaphine I really appreate this also could you make enough for Esme and Alice encase they want it as well." asked Roselie

"Yes the batch that I'll make will make enough for three dose's and of course some one should talk to both Alice and Esme and let them know what I'll make and such." said Severus

"I'll go and tell Esme and Alice." Said Roselie and she Kissed Emmett and ran from the house to track down both Esme and Alice.

"Thank you Little Sis you have just made my wife extremely happy and I really apreciate that." Said Emmett

"No problem Emm your family now and I do what I can to help Family now go play the PSP3 I know your dying to play God of War 3." and with that Emmett laughted and went to play the PSP3

"That was very generous sweetheart, Roselie has wanted a child for a very long time and now you've just made it on her list as someone she'll always protect." said Edward

"You don't have to thanks me Honey It was my pleasure."

"Well I better go and talk to my firends and see if they can get me the ingrediants for that potion. The Book is in the Library correct?" asked Severus

"Yeah it's in Grandpa's Sal potion book section I believe it was volume 10 also you can use the fireplace in the Library to make your calls." said Jaz

He nods and gets up and heads for the Library. As he left the Kitchen in walks Molly, Arthur and Ron and Hermione from the Barrecks.

"Good Morning all." I said

"Good Morning Jaz, I brought the maps back over so that we can go over the area's has Neville and Luna made it back yet?" asked Ron

"Nope not yet but he should be back soon I believe. Also Molly would you watch Teddy while Edward and I go over the Maps with Ron, Andy should be back soon she went to the store. Also Hermione can you go up to the Library and do some research on some spells that can disable the vampires encase we can get prisonor's enstead of having to kill them all. I will prefer that we calm these people and talk to them something tells me that they don't have the whole story and if thats the case we can talk to them and hopefully change there minds and set them straight but if push comes to shove I will not hesitate to kill them understood."

"Yeah I understand Jaz I'll go see what I can find." said Hermione

With that she left the Kitchen and headed to the Library to get started on research. Joseaphine and Edward got up and Kissed Teddy and headed to the Main Dining Room to go over the maps with Ron.

As she walked out of the Kitchen the wards buzzed again to inform me that Luna and Neville had arrived back. So I told the guys to go on and that I was going to greet Luna and Neville and bring them back to the Dinning Room.

So I headed to the front door as I reached the door I opened it and let Luna and Neville in.

"Morning Luna, Neville all went well I hope no Problems?"

"Good Morning to you as well Joseaphine , we had no problems the Nargels left us alone, did you know that there was a herd of Threstals in the area?" asked Luna

"Morning Jaz, no problems like Luna said I kept most of my plants in the heavly wooded areas so that no muggles would accedentlay stummble into them." said Neville

"Thats Intresting Luna I didn't know we had a herd near by were was the herd located and thats good Nev, Ed and Ron and I were about to look over the maps, would you mind following me and putting ur data on the maps for us." I asked

"No problem." said Nev

And with that Neville and Luna and I reached the Dining room and enterd.

As we were doing that Rosealie was on her way to see Esme and Alice.

Esme had just finished showing the new house she had finished last week to a client and they were coming over to the office to sign the papers.

Alice and Jasper were on patrol and they had just reached the glade were thay had played baseball when they both herd Rose coming toward them.

As Rose came out toward them Alice smiled at her and Jasper greeted his sister.

"Hey there Rose you alright , asked Jasper"

"Oh I'm wonderful Jasper, Jaz just told me that there is a Potion that can allow us to have kids. her Father offerd to make the Potion but the Potion will take two months to brew and will only work if the vampires are true mates."

"Thats wonderfull... Just then Alice went out like she was seeing a vision...

_Alice's Vision-

I saw the Vampires gatherd and passing around what looked like Bella's shirt and the Leader telling them that this is the scent that they were to track and kill also he told them that they were headed out for Forks that minute...

_End of Vision-

As Alice came back she looked at Jasper and Rose and said. "We have fourty -eight hrs before they get here call Jaz and inform her , I'll call Esme and Carslile.

So Rose reached for her phone and dailed Edward.

====Ring Ring==== "Rose whats wrong."

"Alice had a vision they be here in fourty-eight hrs Ed, What do you weant us to do?"

You could here Ed talking to Jaz in the back ground finally he said,

"Help Alice and Jasper finish patrol then head back here Jaz is going to call the pack so we can plan our attack stratagy."

"Alright will be there soon."

with that she hung up and looked at Alice and Jasper

"We herd, Alice you finish from here to town, I'll finish here to the HOuse and Rose you finish here to the line and will all meet at Jaz ok."

_Phone call with Esme And Alice-

"Hello Alice I'm almost through with this client anything wrong dear."

"Hello Esme I had a vision and we have Fourty -eight hr before they get here Jaz wants everyone at her place asap so as soon as your done head over to her place Jaspers already called Carlisle so he knows and as soon as he can get off he headed over to her place."

"Alright dear I'll be there in and hr I've just got to finish filing the paper work for the Jensens.

"Ok see you then bye."

"Bye"

_end call-

With that everyone scatterd and headed in there own directions and back to Jaz house.

Back to ED AND Jaz

Right after we got the call from Rosealie I steped out to call Jake.

-Calling Jake-

Ring Ring

"Hey Jaz every thing ok?"

"Alice had a vision weve got fourty -eight hr before they get here so I need you all to finish your patrols and get here asap were going to stratigize and its time that you all see what to look out for and how to take out newborn."

"Alright Jaz will be there soon ok"

"Alright see you then.

_end call-

Right as I was heading back into the Dining room I herd Luna say...

-Lunas vISION-

The one who seeks vengence will follow the Army and not fight with them she'll use as a distraction and follow the scent of the one she hunts and find her she will and a fight with four will be and the firends will defeat the untruth.

-end vision-

Luna you alright I asked as Neville helped her sit down and handed her a glass of water.

"I'll be fine Jaz just need to rest."

OK I called Jake he and the pack will be here soon and so I better go inform the rest of the house and the house elves.

With that I left the room and headed to the Kitchen were I could hear Molly with Teddy and Arthur.

As I walked into the room they looked up and saw my face and imedently knew I had news.

"Alice and Luna both had Visions they are coming here in fourty eight hours Molly I want you and Andy to take Teddy to the Barrow and stay there untill I come and get you alright Pack what you need from his room. Arthur Locate Ginny and get her back here. I'm going upsatirs to tell Herm then Father and Uncle and Drake also please some one check on Kings and update him on the situation."

As I left the kitchen I headed down to the lab and knocked.

"Enter"

I opened the door to find all three men in the lab going over the pregnacy potion and the indrediant that they would need to purcure.

"Father sorry to disturbe you but theres been a developement it seem that the Vampire Newborn are headed are way and will be here in less thatn fourty eight hours . so as much as the potion is important I could use you upstairs I call the pack and everyone should be here in about two hrs we need to stratigize and also need to teach the pack how to defeat newborns."

"Alright Jaz will be up shortly just let me finish this list for ingrediant then put the book up and will be up the Dinning room right."said Drake

"Yes thank you."

With that I left them to finish and headed to the Library

As I opened the door I found Herm srounded by books and her continuisly taking notes.

Laughing I said "Sorry to bother you Herm but in two hrs will be having a meeting in the dining room Luna and Alice had a vision the enemy is coming to us so we need to have as much info as u can provide in that time k."

"No prob Jaz we actually know most of what we need to know already because of the war but I've found some new spells that should help with traping them instead of killing them so I'll have everything before the meeting alright. "

"Thats fine do you want me to send up Ginny when she gets back, Molly and Andy are taking Teddy to the Barrow untill this is all over I don't want anything to happen to him."

"yes please she be a big help, also I'm starving to if Dobby could send something up it be most gratefull."

"No prob I'll get Dobby on it right away."

With that I left her and headed to my office I needed to ask Granfather Sal and Grandfather Godric something.

As I enterd the room I called Dobby and Kreatcher.

"Dobby,Kreatcher"

(pop)  
(pop)

"Yes Misstress."  
They said together

"Dobby please take up Hermione something small to snack on please also you and Kreatcher need to make lunch for the Vampires and Pack as well as for the others we will be having a meeting in two hr once everyone is here so to keep everyone calm please have calmming potion in the drinks please. thank you."

"No problem Misstress we will have everything done then."

Said Kreatcher and with that they vanished to do what they do.

I then turned to my Grandfathers.

"Sal and Godric, Alice and Luna had visions that newborn are headed our way and that we have fourty eight hrs. I know that when I came into my inheritance that you told me to never unlock the seal on that one power, but I have to ask what would happen if I did unlock that power?"

"Joseaphine if you were to unlock you ability to control all dark creatures you would also unlock you ability to do great harm to yourself, knowing you were raised as a light wizard with an ifinity for dark magic your body might not be able to sustaine the onslaught of pure dark magic." said Sal

"Besides that the magic may cause you to lose your child." said Morgana

"what no theres now way I'm pregnate we've been so carefull."I said as I layed my hand on my still flat stomach.

"It's true sweet heart your auras changed you conceved that first time by the river." said Father as he walked into the room and shut the door.

"Father you knew and didn't tell me." I asked

"I wasn't positive untill I read the passage in the book this morning when they talked about a vampire would know that they had conceved when the aura change in the mother. It was only then that I realized that you were pregnate at first I had thought it was becasue you had found Edward and had excepted yourself." Father said

"So How long do I have and will it hurt the baby if I fight?" I asked

"A normal prgnancy last 9months but as your and your mate are vampire the pregnacy sould only last 5months and as seeing that your only a week if you do fight keep the spells extreamly light and don't get hit by anyone and protect your stomach area at all cost, I won't ask you not to fight I just ask you to be carefull alright." Father asked as he walked over and took me in his arm and gave me a hug.

"Alright Father I'll think on what you said can you please ask Edward to join me here I need to tell him." I asked

"Sure sweatheart." and with that I was left in the room.

As I waited for Edward to join me I sat down and started to rub my I waited I couldn't believe that I was going to be a mother. I know that I have Teddy and I love him dearly I just this would be Edward's and mine. I smiled and as Edward walked in I held out my hand to him and gestured for him to sit next to me.

"Your Father sid you wanted to speak to me?"

"Yes, something has been recently brought to my attention, it seems that we will have to speed up the Wedding plans because in five months your going to be a Father."

After I said that he was shocked and just was staring at me then shook himself and gently placed his hand over mine and said. "Are you sure we've been really carefull after the first time."

"It seems that that was all it took Father said that when we returned that my aura had changed and he thought it was because we had bonded but when he was going over the book for your sister he came upon the text that said that when a female vampire is pregnate her aura changes to let you know that she is with child. Father said that everything was fine and seeing as that I'm only a week along that I should be fine to fight and so I'm going to but I'll use spells to keep myself safe and the baby safe too."

"Joseaphine I really rather you not fight but I know that if I try to stop you'll just come anyways so fine you want to fight you will come with me to gard Bella with Jake and let the rest handle the New bees ok."

"Alright Hun, but lets not tell anyone yet untill after all of this is settled ok they have enough to worry about than to add that to the list."

"OK dear."

With that he kissed me and then we got up and headed back down stairs to say good bye to Andy, Molly and Teddy.

Well I hope you enjoy this chapter to my fans and readers im sorry for the long wait on this chapter I had another baby and we recently got the internet so ill try to update more often thanks for ur support.

Lady_Slytherin_Snape 


	9. Chapter 9

New Start

Disclamier: I own Harrett Joseaphine Potter but nothing else. The rest is owned respectively by Stephanie Meyer and Summit Entertainment and JKRowling and WB Studio Respectivly.

Summary: Harry starts over but wait Harry not a he, hes a she Her name is Harrett Joseaphine Potter and she's starting over. Same story line with various differances.

Parings: Joseaphine/Edward, Bella/Jacob,

Emmett/Rosealie, Esme/Carlise, Alice/Jasper

Draco may get a mate but I haven' decided who yet

Chapter 9: The Confrentation and Safty

It was now only hrs away from when the newborns were suposed to arrive. Alice and Jasper along with Esme, Carlisle and Emmett were waiting in the area where the New borns were supposed to meet with the clan, the wolves except Embry of corse were following the newborns down wind to make sure that none straided to Forks, Rose and Luna and Neville were On the outskirts of Forks encase any got away from the wolves or clan. Molly and Ginny were at the house getting things prepared encase there were injuries and such.

Severus , Lucius and Dray were constructing wards so that when the new borns entering the clearing they couldn't get out, Ron and Hermione were going over the stratigy again with Kings and Arthur to try to capture as many as possible enstead of killing them. Jaz, Edward Jake and Bella were in the cave on the far side of Forks waiting out the fight.

"Jake any word yet?"asked Bella

"The pack is tracking the newborns headed north to Forks they seem to have picked up Bells scent she left in the clearing."said Jake

"Well, thats good did anyone spot Victoria in the group?" asked Edward

"No, there was no red head it was that guy you talked about whose leading them." said Jake

"Well they haven't started yet so anyone want tea?" asked Jaz

With that she counjured a tea ketel and some buscuits with it and poured out some for everyone .

She fiqured they would be here for a while so might as well get comfortable so after she poured the tea so slid over to Ed and rested her head on his sholders and drank her tea while Edward carded his fingers through her hair and watched out the cave for any sign of the red headed Vampire Victoria.

"So what are you going to do after this Edward now that Jaz is expecting are u going to stick around or leave for a while?" asked Bella

Edward looks down at Jaz and raises an eyebrow and then turns and looks at Bella and Jake who were looking at them expectivly.

"We havent decided yet if we will remaine or go to the summer house we will probably have a family meeting after all this is cleared up and dealt with."

"Besides everyone one know where i am now and i really prefer to have some peace after this and Id like to have a quite place to raise the baby for a while at least for the first year then we may return or not it depends as it is I'll leave a way for yall to contact us encase u need us if the Voltori shows up or not." says Jaz

At that moment Jake sits up and says "The newborns are now reaching the clearing and ur wards have activated" , with that Edward gets up and stands at the entrace to the cave and so dose Jake while Bella trys to stand up and walk to Jake I grab her and shake my head and whisper to her.

"Victoria's most not have been with the others she most likly following Edward scent because she know he wont leave u and that will only lead her hear so we need to stay back so that we don't get in the way and they can fight with out worring for our safty, Bella they will be fine I promise ok have faith in our men they can handle thenselves ok."

She slowly shakes her head yes and sits back down and I take out my wand and put up notice -me- not ward so that Victoria would not know that were here, but the boy's knew.

As I sat back down my mind was gently tapped by Edward so i lowerd my sheilds and let him in.

"Thank you Dear , ur family's fine they have mostly incompastitated the newborns ur Father and Uncle have rounded them up and sent them somewhere, they ones that were killed are being set on fire,,, Just as he said that a blur of red jump out of a tree and attacked him.

"Where is she , I know she's hear I want to watch ur face as I kill her then i'll kill u." screams Victoria

As this is going on both Edward and Victoria were circling each other while Jake had transformed and was trying to get around the back of her he was hit by another blur and they started to fight leaving Edward to Victoria and the the fighting really started . Jake leaped at Riley going for an arm and lached on and shakes his head and the arm detached from the body and he quickly throws it away and jumps back before the vamp can touch him as Riley cluches the sholder with the missing limb he hiss's at the huge wolf, and jumps at the wolf as the wolf jumps at him and as Riley gose for the head of the wolf , Jake twist his body and grabs a leg with his teeth and dose the same as the arm, now Riley has only one leg and arm and is down tring to get away because he know now that they were greatly un prepared for this battle as he screams for Victoria to save him all she dose is glance in his direction and sneers and turn back to her fight with Edward, as Riley sits ther stuned by her betrayal Jake steps up and rips off his head, so ends the Vampire Riley.

As Jake and Riley were fighting Edward and Victoria were circling each other and tring to get at each other Ed had taken quite a few hits that caused Jaz to wince but Victoria had taken worse she was already missing one arm and seemed to be tring to find the Human she could smell. As Jaz watched she realized that unless she made a distraction Victoria was going to run before Edward got a chance to finish her so she acted on impalse and told Edward what she was about to do and when she stood and walked to the opening of the cave and stuck her hand out and holding her wand yelled for Edward to get back and Screamed

INCENDEO

And a wave of fire left her wand and lept to Victoria and she cought on fire and burst into flames as she died she removed the wards and walked out to Edward and Summoned the pieces of Riley and set them on the fire that was already burning.

After that was done i smiled at Edward and then looked at Jake and Bella and smiled at them well thats done we should go meet up with the others. So We grabed a hold of the portkey and vanish from the site and reappeared in the clearing to see that everyone that was involved with the fight was there .

As we arrived Father walked over and asked

"Is everyone alright no injuries?" asked Severus

"No were ok Dad , Jake took out Riley and Edward and I took out Victoria so there both taken care of, any problems here?"

"No everything went smoothly most gave up when they realized they were out numbered and the others that refused were deposed of Arthur had ur Uncle portkey them to the Vampire camp to be rehabilitated so that they can be responsible members of there people."

As I was talking with Father Alice and Luna both froze in what they were doing and then snaped out of the vision.

"The Votori are coming." said Alice

Luna just nods and smiles

"Alright Jake get the pack out of here we don't need them knowing about y'all, Ron you get Bella and the rest of the group back to the House Father and Uncle and Arthur stay now go."

With that All the Wolves Were gone in to the trees and Ron grabed Bella's arm and then the other dissapeard with a crack and the rest of us gathered around Carlisle and while we waited for them to show I turned to Carlisle and said.

"Carlisle this is ur land so I'll let U deal with them first if they ask about Bella Edward can tell them that shes no longer in the picture and father and I will take care of the rest ."

He nods and everyone got in a line and waited for the appearance of Jane, Demetri, Alex and Felix.

I was only moments later that they arrived.

"Well well it seems we missed the fun." says Jane

"Jane Pleasure as always , how may we help the Voltori today?" ask's Carlisle

"We heard of the Newborns and came to investigate and we followed the trail here, Aro will be most interested to know of the outcome here, He also wanted us to stop by and remind Edward that he waiting."

"Bella's no longer a problem ,she's been taken care of."

"Oh Really Aro will be most pleased, but now who are these people I reconize none so they can't be of ur Coven Carlisle?"

Father steped forth

"My apoligized, My name is Severus Snape and my family is Lucius Malfoy and his son Draco Malfoy and my daughter Harriett Potter-Snape We were just passing threw when we came accross the Cullins and offerd our aide. "

"I've not herd of you , have you been around Long?"

"Yes Master Marcus knows of us as we fall under his rule , If he asks you may inform him we had permission to be here by the Minister and everything has been taken care of and silenced." said Lucius

"Very well then scence this seems to be resolved we shall return to Volterra and report to Aro."

And with that they turn and left I turned to Alice and indicated for her to tell us when they had left the territory, so as she watched for them to leave I created a Port Key and had everyone touch it and then activated it and transported us back to the Manor.

Once we reappeared we enterd the house to be bomb barted with questions.

I finally raised my hand and said

"I'll explain what happed while we eat."

With that we all went out to the back yard and conjured a large round table to seat everyone and called for Dobby and Kreature.

(pop)

"Yes Misstress" asked both Dobby and Kreature

"Yes, Dobby please go to Grimauld and inform Andy that everything is fine and Ill be comimg threw later this evening to talk and see Teddy k."

"Yes mIsstress " and (pop) he's gone

I then turn to Kreature

"Kreature please bring a lite lunch and also some blood tarts and trecale tarts and wine for those who want it and juice for those that don't."

He Bows and dissapears and moments later as everyone is getting seated the food and drink appeared on the table.

After everyone filled there plate and had eaten , I sat down my fork and turned to look at everyone and started to talk.

"Shortly after you all took ur leave Jane, Alex, Demiti and Felix arrived and started to question us. Carlisle talked to them first then when she looked at us Father introduced us and we explaned who we were and why we were there. Of course we didn't give them the whole truth, they believe that Bella is either dead or turned so the only thing I have to say about that is after graduation you leave for a while go to collage somewhere really sunny ok at least for a couple of years and becarefull of going out at night, not the most likeable plan but it was better then letting them kill you, second they have no idea the pack exsists so as long as you are all carefull you should be alright, Arthur you may want to go back to the Ministry soon and keep a look out for Marcus to vist or call to conferm that you knew of us being there and that you sent us to do clean up when the American Ministry sent word to you for help in the Vampire out brake in Washington. Also Tell them that you order us to stay in the states to Investagate the reason why the area became a hunting ground and that you offerd to lend ur best opratives to the task of teaching the American Ministry Aurors how to track the Vampire population in the America's and make sure the Population stays regulated so that the Wars of old don't happen again. I know it dosen't sound nice but it will work, Marcus was a wizard before he became a Vampire and as he was the first wizard ever turned and the oldest of us he's on the council and is there to make sure that Aro and Claus don't get to greedy and out of hand, he also is the only vampire in charge of those vampires that were once witches and wizards we only answer to him , we follow both the vampire laws and the ministry law regarding magic, there are safty measure in place to protect ourself though, like the ability to protect mates and such as out children as well. as such being magical we don't need to feed on humans we can eat regular food as long as we suppliment with animal blood. So that being said its getting late and I still have to floo to Grimauld to see both Andy and Teddy those that wish to say may bunk in the barricks those that wish to head home the reciving room has the floo powder and it was good to see everyone and if u need anything you know were to contact me.

With that I turned to Edward and said

"Will you acompany me to see Andy and Teddy when we get back will go to ur place and have that Family Meeting we talk about eariler."

He nods and stands up to help me up I turn to Father and say.

"Father we will be back shortly also be ready to go when we get back to the Cullens when We return this meeting includes the whole family and our future."

"Alright Joseaphine."

He stands up and kisses my fore head and we turn and walk toward the house and the reciving room.

"Alright Edward I need you to pay close attentention to what I do and do excactly as I do after I'm gone.

"Alright Love."

He kisses me and lets me go and watches what I do , I walk to the Floo powder I have on the mantel and grab a hand full I step in to the fire plane and hold my hand up face down still holding on to the powder and stay clearly Number 12 Grimauld Place London England and with that I release the powder I was holding and in a flash of green fire I was gone swirlling in a green vortecx and steped out into the Den of Number 12 Grimauld Place and moved out of the way so that Edward could step out. Shortly after I moved he stumbles out of the fire place and places his head between his knees and breathes.

"You ok Dear?" I ask

He nods then stands up slowly, "Man that was strange I'm so dizzy that's worse than portkeying."

(laughter)

"I know most wizarding transportaion is like that I really prefer a broom but that's better only for short disitances not long , you will get used to it, now let go find Andy and Teddy they should be in the Kitchen or Salon.

After the Final Battle and everything I had Grimauld redecorated and cleaned of the darkness that made the place unhabitable, the portrait of Mrs Blake and all the others had been moved to the Attic and BuckBeak had finally been given back to Hagrid although he was kept out of the classes.

the only room that hadn't been changed was Sirius old room it was cleaned and straightened then preseved and closed Only I ever enterd the room when I wanted to be close to him for a while. Father has clamied the basement and cleaned it and finally made his lab down there he's the only one to enter there, the Tapistry room was redone and updated and well as the Potter's and Malfoy"s and Snape's added the was also furniture added so that you could look at the tapistries in confort.

The Library was cleaned and re organized and the Dark Art Books were all locked up in a room in the basement that only I could unlock and the walls redone in a nice nutral color and same with the furniture, the Kitchen got the overhaul new everything and modern appliances, the bedrooms were all simple except for Father's, Uncle's ,Dray's, and Mine and the Nursary and Andy's room the guest room were on the second floor along with the guest bath the third floor had the Library and the Salon or Den , and my Office and the fourth floor had our rooms with our own baths Father, rooms were next to Draco's and his Father on the other side accross the hall was Andy's with Teddy's room beside her's and Mine accross from Father's, thats left just the attic whitch was packed with some family heirlooms and such that had yet to be moved to the bank vaults.

As we walked through the house I sigh I hadn't expected to be back so soon and it made me depressed a little. but I was here for a reason and I would see it done then return to Forks.

We found Andy in the Salon rocking Teddy

As we enterd the room Andy signeld for quite so he could sleep and We walked over and looked down at him. We smiled as we saw him sound asleep and I gently picked him up and took him to his room and layed him down then set a moniter alarm and left the room and went back into the salon and sat down and told Andy everything that had happened and what we were yet to do and I told her that I would contact her and let her know what the family decided to do but I thought it best that for now Her and Teddy stay were they were and when the time came I would let her know what we were going to do and go from there she agreed and I told her good night and Edward and I left back for Forks and our families.

Thanks for all the reviews everyone I know its been a while scence I updated last and Im sorry for ur long wait Im been busy raising my kids and got a writers block but i was able to write more now so Ill try to update more often, I also as for forgivness if theres any miss spells as i don't have spell check and I re read my chapters to fix and errors I find. Again I thank you for your patience and reviews.

Ja Ne

Lady_Slytherin_Snape


	10. Chapter 10

Sorry i have taken so lonbg to update but i have hit a writers block on this story I will contunue to write it I just need to figure out what im going to do next please countinue to be patiant thank you Sicerly Lady_Zeaphora 


End file.
